Turn About
by Bookfan91
Summary: Ten years ago Bella ran away from Forks, leaving a impending wedding and an emotionless fiancee behind. Now that Charlie's been in an accident Bella has returned to the town she left behind and the guy she never knew wanted her. AH...sorta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Ten Years Ago...

Bella looked around her sweet sixteen with only mild interest as she palmed the now warm soda can. The pavilion was ducked out and decorated in the color scheme of peach and yellow, her two least favorite colors but as always, the party and Bella's life was left in the hands of her cold, unfeeling mother Renee. Bella sat in the corner as she attempted to stay out of her mothers hawk-like line of vision and to also avoid communication with her so-called friends and family.

"Isabella!" Bella cringed as Renee found her and yanked her yellow dress covered body up roughly by her arm. "No guy will want a girl who isn't even smart enough to mingle at her own damn party." Renee sneered.

"Yes mother." Bella recited the all too familiar phrase and was about to walk towards the crowd when Renee yanked her back.

"Don't be rude either." Renee snapped and thrust Bella towards a group of guys. "Go spend time with you're fiancee."

Her fiancee, Jacob Black, was her age and was the same level of enthused about their upcoming nuptials as she was. An arranged marriage in this day and age? Well, in Forks and with mothers like Renee Swan and Sarah Black it was definitely possible. Sarah Black was the mother Bella wished she had, she worried about what would happen to Jacob after he moved out of their small home and thought the idea of Bella being her daughter-in-law was the greatest thing in the world. Renee thought Bella was too stupid to even dream of getting into a college and assumed the only way she would get her plain, homely daughter out of her home was to marry her off. Jacob himself hadn't spoken about against or for the engagement, in fact more often than not he was silent and cold. That wasn't like he used to be around her. They used to be best friends, would play together and walk in the woods until dawn, at least until they both hit fourteen and Renee had basically told them they were to be married at eighteen. Two years left, Bella felt the world closing in on her as she stalked to stand by Jacob. He was cute enough, bordering hot but he would definitely develop into handsome when he got older. Bella's father Charlie was a bit against the idea of marriage, but he liked Jacob and thought it would be best for his only child. Obviously taking a hint from his gesturing mother, Jacob tensely pulled Bella onto the crowded dance floor surrounded by their classmates. He, as usual didn't say anything as they moved stiffly to the music.

"Jacob." Bella squeaked out and the sound of her voice obviously spooked Jacob enough to stop dancing and look down at her. "Are we really getting married?"

"Most likely." He deadpanned.

"Do you want to?" She asked, spooking him again.

"It's not exactly up to me, or you for that matter." He pointed out and Bella felt her body shaking. "Are you alright?"

Normally the words would have made Bella think the person asking was concern for her but Jacob rarely showed emotion towards her, more like mild interest but she shook her head fiercely.

"I need to go home." She stammered out before moving away from the tall, tan teenager and all but running to the exit. Unfortunately the pavilion where her party was taking place was at the Forks Lodge, a good drive and great walk from town. Jacob walked out after her with the car keys to his 1986 Rabbit in his hand. Without warning he walked her to the small but fast car and Bella got in the passenger side. He drove in silence as usual, not so much as sparring her a side glance as he drove through the small town and pulled up in front of Bella's home.

"Maybe," He started unexpectedly before Bella could exit the car. "I-_we_ could do something together, so that when we do get married it won't be so weird." He offered.

Weird? He thought it would be weird to get married to one another. It wouldn't be weird it would be fucking terrifying.

"Okay." Bella recited quietly before exiting the car and marching through her front door.

She shed her dress the second she shut her bedroom door and kicked off the uncomfortable shoes her mother also picked out for her. Happy to be in her long sleep shirt and shorts, Bella sat on her bed with a book in her hands. Reading and writing were her escape from reality. Though her mother thought she was stupid, Bella was actually top of her class and could get into college in a heartbeat. Bella thought Renee didn't want Bella to go to college because she never did. Charlie wanted Bella to be more than a wife to somebody but was hopelessly in love with his frigid wife and hung on to every word she said. It was dark outside when Bella heard her parents come home for the evening. At least Charlie would be home for the evening, Renee would most likely be leaving for the bar soon after an argument with Charlie. Sure enough, when Bella exited the shower dressed for bed Renee was gone and Bella walked down to the living room to see Charlie watching game high lights with a beer.

"Bells." He got her attention. "Come here a moment." He patted the couch next to him, with a raised brow Bella sat next to her father.

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

"Jacob is a good boy," Where the hell was this headed? "He's skilled, smart and will take good care of you."

"I know." Bella squeaked out, Charlie gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her hand in a comforting way.

"You still have two years to go Bells, make them last." He advised and Bella walked back up the stairs as she felt another panic attack on the horizon. By the time she closed her bedroom door she couldn't breath and had tears streaming down her face. Her whole life down the drain and she was powerless to help herself. She should, and could and with a fierce and rough wipe of her face Bella decided she would. Moving quietly, Bella changed from her pajamas into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She stuffed her suitcase with clothes and such before she checked the cosmetic bag she kept in her drawer for how much money she had collected from babysitting and other innocent jobs. She was on her bed, writing a note to each her father, Billy and Sarah Black, and Jacob for another hour before she left the note to her father on the bathroom sink. Bella tossed the suitcase and her pack on the ground beneath her window before she donned her jacket and eased from her window and down the tree to the ground. She looked up at the house and called home all her life and when a grimace of guilt, walked down the dark street.

Knocking on Jared's apartment door urgently Bella was praying her friend was home or awake. Jared Night was a mutual friend of Bella and Jacob who (along with Sam Uley and Paul Stone) acted like protective big brothers to them both.

Sleepy eyed and upset at being awoken Jared opened the door. "What?" He snapped then took in Bella's panicky state. "What's wrong?"

"Can you take me to the bus station?" She pleaded.

"Bus station? In Port Angeles?" He questioned, Bella nodded. "Come inside and tell me what's wrong."

"I can't I need to leave before I change my mind." She told him, Jared looked helpless.

"Why are you leaving anyway?" He asked.

"Because I can't stay here and get married to someone who doesn't even like me." She explained. "I can't breath here Jared."

"Just come inside and calm down for a moment, think about what you're doing." Jared offered, Bella inhaled and glared at her friend.

"Jared," She started in a firm voice she never used. "If you don't take me to the station, I will hitch a ride at the truck stop."

The look in her eyes obviously told Jared that Bella wasn't bluffing and with a sore look on his face he dressed himself before grabbing the keys to his car and driving her out of Forks, the only home she'd ever known.

* * *

><p><span>One Week Later...<span>

Bella took in the Alien environment of New York City's meat packing district with frightened eyes as she carried her suitcase into the large, pot scented floor where she would be staying. In Forks, Jared had driven Bella to the Port Angeles bus station while trying to coax her into telling him where she was going. She smiled kindly at her friend before handing him the notes to give to Jacob and Jacob's parents, Jared gave her a tight hug and handed her some cash out of his wallet before he told her to call him or somebody to let them know she was alive. Armed with access to anywhere in the country and not a lot of cash, Bella had chosen someone she figured she could blend in with the crowd. On her first afternoon in New York she had been offered a million places to stay, pimps and drug dealers who were obviously picking up on her 'new girl' smell. Years of living with her policeman father taught Bella better and while she was eating in an open market she noticed cheap rooms for rent posting on the bulletin board. They man who met her outside the address given was an old rocket named Tommy Frank and he showed her into what looked like a indoor hobo junction. The rooms, some actual room and some looked more like make shift forts, all surrounded the common area and kitchen. Two bathrooms for the whole floor and with the money Bella had she was confined to an small room that had a sheet instead of a door. As she unpacked her suitcase Bella looked up when she heard someone say 'Knock Knock.'

"Hi." Greeted the pixie haired girl who had a multitude of colorful stands in her hair and pale skin. "What's your name?"

"Bella." Bella replied.

"I'm Alice, where are you from?" She asked kindly sitting on Bella's small bed.

"Seattle." A good enough lie because telling a complete stranger you were from a small town was a giant no-no in the survival guide.

"Cool, well, I'm going to let you get settled and i'll be in the living room if you want to continue our short conversation." Alice announced and fluttered out of Bella's room.

Sure, the place smelled like weed and Bella was getting a contact buzz from just standing there but there was no pressure, no Renee, and no Jacob. After she finished unpacking and took advantage of the bathroom, fresh faced Bella walked into the crowded living room. Some of her 'roommates' were stringing guitars, some were singing, most were smoking.

"Bella!" Alice said happily as she unwrapped herself from the gentleman arms who sat behind her. "Guys this is Bella." She introduced.

"Hi." Bella squeaked out and someone handed her a joint. "No thank you."

"You straight?" The guy asked with blood shot eyes.

"No, I just need to keep my head clear for a while." Bella explained.

"Good for you," Alice praised. "That is Jesse, Skyler, Jael, Teddy, Scooter, Ryder, Emmett, and this is Jasper, my boyfriend." Normally, the distinction would seem a bit bitchy but Alice said is more like she was beyond proud of her mate.

"Hungry?" Emmett asked before handing her a plate of spring rolls. "Small, filling, and easy to make."

"Thanks." Bella took two spring rolls and sat next to Ryder.

Her first few weeks in New York was hectic, Alice and Jasper showed her around nearly everywhere and told her she needed two things to survive hear, an all over subway pass and a fake id. While shopping for club worthy clothes in the second hand store Bella had gotten a job at the store. She had found a way to discreetly finish high school while working and hopefully her parents couldn't track her down from the records. Currently, Bella was sitting on a couch in the living room with Ryder between her legs as Bella braided the girls hair. She was happy that Alice told her earlier that she didn't look the same as she had when she arrived. Since her arrival, Bella had cut her hair so it skimmed her shoulders in soft ringlets and gotten a nose stud. Currently though, Bella was sporting a massive bruise on the side of her face from being attacked on her way home from work. She had been a block from the factory when she was roughly pushed into the side of a building and hands roughly ransacked her pockets before Bella didn't carry a purse. When her attacker realized she didn't have anything of value, he began grabbing at the buckle of her belt roughly. Bella screamed so loud that luckily Emmett had heard from the steps of the building and scared the guy off. In Forks, Bella would have broken down right on the street and cried until someone had to stop her. In the big apple, Bella had let Emmett right her onto her feet and and walk her shaky form into the floor they called home. He wanted to call the police and take Bella to the hospital but Bella told him not to. Through that encounter Bella had gotten to meet Alice's dad Carlisle who was a prominent doctor in Manhattan. Bella also met Alice's brother Edward, to whom she took an immediate liking.

* * *

><p><span>Now...<span>

Bella awoken to the usual morning ritual, the sounds of cars honking and sirens and the smell of her automatic coffee maker turning on. She kicked back the covers and planted her feet firmly on the carpeted bedroom of her Soho apartment. Bella did her morning yoga and treadmill time she showered and brushed her teeth before she looked at the date on her calendar and groaned. Four days until her birthday, her twenty sixth birthday. Ten years, ten long and productive years away from Forks. She called and kept in contact as she had promised, granted she only started after she turned eighteen and legally her parents or the authorities couldn't charge her with truancy or running away. As far as she knew in the ten years since she left, her parents had divorced and Jared had gotten married. Since Jared was the only real friend she had there who spoke her to (without telling her to 'get her ass back home') she really didn't know anything else. Bella had gotten cards and phone calls from her father and she sent him gifts, a gun cleaning kit, a television and such. Bella also sent money and supplies to the schools in Forks and La Push. Now, where did she get this money you ask. Well, after a brief stint in a community college, a short story written by Bella was picked up by a local magazine and she was paid two hundred dollars for it. Inspired by the feedback, Bella had published four books in one year. She also was the co-editor and chief of a magazine and website she had started with Alice called The Broke Person's Guide or BPG. It was ridiculously successful and Bella loved the fact she could that and keep up her writing career. At the reminder it was her birthday soon and ten years had passed since her sweet sixteen Bella had thought of what happened to Jacob. Jared and Charlie wouldn't tell her much other than he joined the marine when he was seventeen and still living at La Push.

As the thought of Jacob popped into her mind Bella felt a shiver go through her. Since she had left Forks, instead of dreaming about the few friends she had left behind or dreaming of her parents angry reactions to her cowardly departure, Bella was constantly plagued by dreams of her former 'fiancee'. Even when she and Edward had been together the dreams hadn't let up, if anything they got worse and it was extremely awkward to dream about one guy while sleeping next to another. Jacob himself hadn't showed any interest in her. Charlie never told her that Jacob had asked about her. No friend request on Myspace back then or Facebook now, he didn't even follow the blog on Twitter like most people from Forks did when they found out Bella created it. The dreams were most likely from a sub conscience part of Bella that wondered what may have happened had she stayed and married Jacob. Edward had been Bella's first real relationship, you know, the one where you find out what you do and do not like in the opposite (or same) sex. Bella discovered she likes nearly everything about Edward but there were no real fireworks or tingling feelings. For Pete's sack she wrote romance novels about the things she wished she had experienced in her relationships. About guys who were tall ,tan, and handsome but she settled with pale, average height, and if anything Edward was more pretty than handsome.

Dressing in a pair of black slacks and charcoal colored top Bella put her coffee in a to-go cup and grabbed her purse. She took the subway to the office, always opting for the cheaper way of transportation and managed not to get groped as she made her way through the morning rush and into the building. Alice was there the second she stepped off the elevator.

"So I was thinking Japanese for your birthday." Was her greeting and Bella rolled her eyes as she walked through the cubicles and to her office.

"And this is where I say 'I don't want any party or anything for my birthday' and you say 'Fine' and then when I try to sneak out of the office in four day, you force me into a town car and do what you want anyway." Bella summarized, Alice smiled. Bella honestly hated her birthday and often preoccupied herself with the back-to-school issue of the magazine. Last year they had taken her to the Hamptons and they were bombarded with teens trying to have one last run about before heading back to school. The year before that it was Vegas which ended in Bella and Alice having to bail Ryder out of jail for drunkenly stealing a policeman's radio and reporting that 'An Abnormally Large Penis had been spotted' and requested 'All female cops under thirty to report to his area immediately.'

"Well, you're birthday is important." Alice pointed out. "And we can invite Edward!"

Bella groaned. She and Edward dated for two years during and after college. Unfortunately thought, when Edward proposed to Bella that they move in together Bella gently broke up the relationship. They still spoke as friends (Edward being a music section consultant for the magazine) but Alice wanted them together. Emmett would most likely be their too with his wife Rosalie who was a model while Emmet himself was a chef, an odd couple combo but it was too obvious they were in love. Alice was engaged to Jasper who was now a stock trader who moonlighted as a jazz pianist at some of the local cafe's listed in the BPG. It was a great magazine frequently purchased by high school and college age people.

"Edward is out of the state luckily." Bella said and entered her brightly colored office before shutting the door. She stayed in her office during the morning hours looking over articles and what not and had been about to head out for lunch when her receptionist buzzed in saying Bella had an urgent call.

"This is Bella Swan." She greeted picking up the phone in her office.

"Ms. Swan my name is Andrew Bigume. I'm a doctor at Forks General Hospital." The male voice told her.

"What is it?" Bella asked, her heart in her throat.

"Well, sometimes last night your father and a few members of the police force raided an apparent methamphetamine lab a few miles outside of town and the lab exploded.  
>The doctor explained which only worsened Bella's panic.<p>

"Is my father all right?" She asked even though she was already typing and clicking away on a travel website.

"As far as we can tell he will be, but the blast itself put him into a small coma and when that happens it's hospital policy to contact the next-of-kin." Okay, his mono toned voice was really beginning to piss her off.

"Thank you for calling me and if my father wakes up will you tell him I'm on my way." She said and hung up the phone at her ticket information printed out.

"Alice!" Bella called through the crowded office until the dark haired woman popped up. "I'm heading out of town for a few days, I have my cell but please only call me with an emergency."

"Sure, what's up?" Alice asked as watched Bella scamper through the office floor.

"My dad's in the hospital." Bella explained. "I'm going to make sure he's okay."

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Alice asked instantly worried, Bella shook her head.

"No just handle things here for me okay." Bella told her and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Well call when you get there to let someone know you arrived."

"Got it." Bella said and exited the work place.

After a brief return to her apartment to hold her mail and pack a bag, Bella hailed a taxi to the airport. She had luckily not picked a early flight because she knew security could and did take an hour. For the following two hours Bella sat in the terminal trying to think of anything but the possibility her father could be seriously injured or worse, could die. Sure the vacant voiced doctor said Charlie was fine but unless you were diagnosed with a grave ailment doctors would tell you that you would live until you were a hundred years old. After a grueling six hour flight sandwiched between an apparent alcoholic woman and her chest gazing grandson Bella's flight landed in Seattle, Washington. She hopped a bus to take her to Port Angeles during which she luckily didn't have to sit next to anyone and when the bus stopped she realized how close she was to the very place she thought she never had to return to. After acquiring a rental car Bella sat the drivers seat with her head resting against the steering wheel trying not to have a panic attack. It really shouldn't have been that big of a deal to go home. It wasn't like the world shifted when she left. One of Bella's first romance books was about an misunderstood heiress who ran away from her home and money when her wretched mother ordered her to marry an heir she had never met simply because his family and her's would join their wealth and companies together. That _definitely_ wasn't Bella's situation so why was she so afraid? This wasn't about her she told herself and began driving towards the smallest town in the state of Washington.

**(Authors Note: Hey! This is a new story but that doesn't mean I'm taking a break from my other, please give my your Reviews!) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Bella woke up when she felt someone touch her shoulder and in an instant new york style, she cocked back her fist ready to punch a potention molester when the shadow over her grabbed her fist.

"Ease up Bella," The familiar voice said. "You've been in New York too long."

At the voice Bella became aware of her surroundings. She was in the private waiting room of Forks General Hospital. She had breeze past the lodge and motel and arrived in the hospital only to be told her father was still asleep. Bella had sat next to Charlie's bedside for what seemed like hours before she retired to the private waiting room to work on her computer when she closed her eyes and apparently nodded off. Looking up at the person holding her fist she saw a familiar face to go with the familiar voice. It was Jared, a much more handsome looking Jared, in a police uniform. Bella stood up and skretched away the feelings of sleeping in an uncomfortable position when she noticed the early morning sun peeking in through the windows of the room.

"Hey." Bella greeted and hugged her friend before she pulled back. "What's with the get up?"

Jared chuckled. "Not a get up, I'm the Deputy Chief."

"You're my dad's deputy?" She asked with a scoff. "Then what are you doing out of the hospital so soon if you were there when he got blown up?"

"He was in front of me." Jared told her with a look of guilt on his face. "Took most of the blast."

"Of course he was." Bella said as she sat back down on the uncomfortable chair.

"What time is it?" She asked a few moments later.

"Nearly eight in the morning," Jared answered. "Were you here all night?"

"I guess I was." She answered with a smile. "Is Charlie awake yet?"

"Not yet." He answered and Bella stood p and followed him out of the waiting room. Accumulating around Charlie's hospital room door was Billy and Sarah Black, Sue Clearwater, and Sue's now teenage son Seth. Sue Clearwater had been married to Harry Clearwater when Bella had left but seven years ago Harry had had a heart attack and passed away. The death made the town stop for a few days, according to Jared and Charlie, and Sue had holed herself into her house for a long time so Bella was glad to see her out and about even if it was under poor circumstances. Along with Sarah Black, Sue had acted as a mother to Bella when she was younger by bandaging her scrapes and giving her treats during the days she played on the reservation.

"Bella!" Sarah greeted with a smile before engulfing Bella in a tight hug. Okay, so her bailing didn't piss off Sarah or Billy by the hugs they gave her.

"I'm so glad you're here." Sarah said after Bella got another hug, this time from Sue. Seth gave an awkard wave instead of a hug and given the fact Seth's height would put him at her chest, Bella was happy the teen wouldn't use this as an excuse to get some boob action.

"I wish I was here for another reason." Bella stated with a small smile as she looked in on her pale fathers sleeping form.

"I know dear." Sue responded then took in Bella's frazzled appearance. "You look exhausted, were you here all night?"

Bella nodded. "Since you all are here I guess I can go freshen up and change clothes."

"Are you staying at your- Charlies' house?" Billy asked after innocently correcting himself all the while reminding Bella where he thought her real home was.

"No, I'd figured the motel." Bella answered mirroring his sly look and before any of them could protest, Bella returned to the waiting room to fetch her laptop took and purse before she excused herself from the group and walked from the hospital with Jared following her.

"Will you at least meet me at the diner?" He asked. "So we can catch up?"

"Sure." Bella answered as she threw her bag in the passenger side of the rental car.

"You remember where it is?" Jared asked in a joking voice and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I can find it." Forks sure as hell wasn't big enough for her to get lost in. "See you in an hour."

"Got it." Jared responded.

As she drove back through town from the hospital to the lodge, Bella took in the town for the first time in ten years. Many things had changed but much was the same. The outdoor store owned by the Newtons was still up and running, along with the diner and grille. The internet cafe was new, as the the small bistro located on the corner of Granite street. A few new clothing shops and what not but other than that it was the same small town she left. Not surprisingly, Bella was one of three people staying at the lodge and easily got a room. After Bella went to her room and took a quick shower she changed into a pair of jeans and a vintage rocker tee she walked to the car and drove back to town. She drove the scenic route which took her past La Push beach on the Quiluete reservation. She stopped to step out of the car and breathed in the wet, salty air. She used to love this beach and with the smell entering her lungs accompanying the warm feelings she still did love it. She remembered riding her bike here as a kid or walking to meet up with Jacob and play together. More often than not Billy or Charlie would have to come get them when they lost track of time and stayed out passed their curfew. Was that necklace Jacob had given her still in the box in her old room? Did she still have her old room? Maybe Renee changed it into a scrap booking room or a small gym when Bella left. She knew it rubbed her mother the wrong way when Bella had address the self explaining note to her father and not to both of her parents as any normal kid would. Charlies' letter almost matched the one she sent to Billy and Sarah Black, saying that she was really sorry and she hoped they would forgive her but Bella couldn't marry Jacob because it wasn't something either of them wanted.

Pushing away the memory, Bella hoped back in the rental car and drove to the Forks Diner. She saw Jared when she scanned the crowded establishment and tried to avoid the knowing stares of those around her as she walked to the back booth where her friend sat.

"This looks like the Bella Swan I remember." Was Jared's greeting, Bella smiled and sat across from him.

"Jeans and tee-shirt are timeless." She commented and ordered her breakfast when the familiar waitress walked over to them.

"At least you're not one of those anorexic New York City girls." Jared commented after he too ordered.

"You're thinking of Los Angeles, not New York." Bella informed him as she poured cream and sugar into her coffee and took a sip before she grimaced. "The coffee here hasn't changed, it can still be used as paint thinner."

Jared laughed. "So, other than the things you tell me on the phone, has anything new happened in your life?"

"Not really." She replied shaking her head. "I have a new book that's supposed to come out in two weeks."

"Another romance novel?" He asked and she nodded. "Forgive me if I find it a bit ironic that a girl who ran away from a marriage spends her time writing about love."

Bella winced. "I ran away _because_ I believe in love, marriage doesn't necessarily mean love especially one between me and Jacob."

Jared didn't respond right away to her statement and the waitress brought their food. It was Tammi, someone Bella had gone to school with, who was their server and the polite young woman innocently asked if Bella could sign a copy of her last released book for her. Bella smiled and autographed the inside cover 'To my old classmate and friend Tammi, From Bella.'

"Bet you don't get that everywhere you go huh?" Jared asked, Bella shook her head.

"Only at actual book signings." She answered.

"Well you're a damn celebrity here." He told her.

"Or an outsider." Bella muttered and dig into her food. They ate together and Jared told her some of the things that he or Charlie hadn't told her. Sam Uley had married his girlfriend Emily and the couple had two small kids. Embry Call had married another of Bella's old classmates Angela who had opened the internet cafe. There was a town rumor that Charlie and Sue Clearwater had a thing going on and Bella could kind of believe it.

"What about you?" Bella asked later as they paid the bill and got two coffee to go so they could walk around town together. "How's Kim?" Jared's wife.

"Great, bored now that she's on maternity leave from the hospital." Kim was a RN at Fork's General, which made another question pop into Bella's mind.

"How did you two officially like, get together?" Jared and Kim had actually gone to high school together but as far as Bella could remember he didn't even mention her back then.

"She patched me up after a fight I had." Jared answered in a somewhat shaded voice.

"When?" Bella asked, Jared didn't answered her and instead glared as a motorcycle rumbled past them.

"Since when does Forks have a biker population?" Bella asked as she watched the motorist breeze by and down the street.

"It doesn't," Jared grumbled. "That was Jacob."

What?

"Jacob Black rides a motorcycle now?" She asked slightly shocked, Jared nodded.

Instead of asking Jared any of the many questions she had about Jacob, Bella looked at her watch and decided it was time to head back to the hospital to check on Charlie. They walked back to the diner parking lot and Jared told her to call him if she wanted a home cooked meal. When Bella entered the hospital again she noticed Sarah, Billy, and Seth were gone but Sue sat at Charlie bedside reading a book.

"Hello again Bella." The older woman greeted with a smile. "The doctors took him off the sedative so he should wake up soon."

"Good." Bella said sitting in the chair on the opposite side of Charlies' bed.

"You'll make him so happy by being here." Sue told her. "He still talks about you all the time."

"Like I said I wish I was here for another reason, wish I would have come back during Christmas or something, maybe talk him into early retirement." Bella said and Sue rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that, he's going to keeping working until they wheel his body out of the police station themselves." She joked, Bella laughed and they remained in the room for a good hour before Sue left the room to call Seth. Bella was checking in on the magazine and blog via black berry when she heard a groan emerge from the hospital bed. She nearly dropped her phone to lean over her fathers waking form and when he opened his eyes, Bella nearly cried.

"Oh lord am I dead?" Was the first thing out of Charlies mouth which made Bella laughed openly, causing Sue to reemerge in the room.

"No you're not dead." Bella told him softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Drugged." Charlie told her and looked at Sue. "How long have I been out?"

"A little longer than a day." Sue answered him because Bella didn't know.

"Do you remember what happened?" Bella asked, Charlie nodded.

"We were busting a meth lab and the damn thing blew up on us." He told the two women. "How's Jared?"

"He's great." Bella told him with a small chuckle, relishing in the fact her father did and always looked out for other people.

"He's probably measuring out my office for his gigantic desk." Charlie grumbled. "Can you get the doctor in here so I can get out of here?"

It was as if nothing changed, as if Bella hadn't spent the last ten years only talking to him over the phone and the very, _very_ few emails Charlie was obliged to send her and even those were a godsend because Charlie hated computers. Bella remembered ten years ago there was on in the house that only Renee had used. She loved it, she loved Charlie and after convincing Charlie to wait for the doctors to say he could leave, Bella left her fathers side to give him some time with Sue. Bella, following Charlie's request, drove to his house and stood for a minute looking at the house she called a home since birth. She remembered it being bigger, most likely because she had been smaller, and the house definitely had more wear and tear on it. The porch looked pristine so Bella assumed the old porch was torn down and replaced with this one that included a porch swing. The flower pots on the porch and the window boxes told her that either Charlie developed a green thumb or Sue was over here often. Walking up to the front door, Bella pulled her keys from her purse and fingered the key she couldn't bring herself to throw away these past years. She doubted it would work still and Charlie had told her where the spare key was but she couldn't help but slide the old key into the lock and turn. Bella's eyes watered when the door opened easily. Charlie had never changed the locks? Had he really expected her to just come home like nothing happened? Walk in after days, weeks, months, and just head up to her room like no time had passed? Clearing her that, she walked into the living room and opened the windows to let fresh air in as she did a usual routine. Bella turned on the ceiling fans in the living room and den, pulled the winkled clothes out of the dryer, jeans and flannel shirts, ironed them and placed them on her fathers bed. When she walked past her old room she couldn't help but to open it up.

Her heart stopped.

It was the same, in the same condition she left it in a decade ago. Bella was sure Renee would have taken advantage of the extra space of the small house and do something for herself but she didn't. Bella internally knew Charlie was the one who didn't want to change her room and he hadn't. It wasn't as if no one had touched it in ten years, there was no dust on the furniture and knick knacks she left behind and her old clothes smelled like someone washed them once and a while. All her books were still here, her notebooks, and everything else. Kneeling down, Bella lifted the sheet of the full bed and smiled as she saw the one things Charlie (or Sue, given the cleanliness of the room) hadn't found. She sat on the bed as she palmed the dusty shoe box in her hands and opened the lid. There it was, the shell necklace Jacob had given her. It was an oyster shell, brightly colored in the smooth inside and it fit in her palm. Along with the necklace was pictures she managed to snake from the parents to keep for herself. There was one of a Christmas, Bella sitting on 'Santa' Billy's lap smiling widely. The next one her smile wasn't as wide as she took a picture next to her mother. A few others were of family but most were of her and Jacob. She should go see him but what the hell would she say to him? Hi...been a while huh?

She slung the necklace around her neck before she tucked the box under her arm and walked out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

* * *

><p>"How's everything on Mars?" Alice asked over the phone later that evening. It was about seven o'clock in Washington so New York was almost ten p.m. After Bella had gone back to the hospital to bring Charlie a change of clothing for when he was set to leave, she stayed with him through his 'crappy hospital food' dinner and talked. He repeatedly told her that she could leave, Bella knew he thought she couldn't stand this town, but that wasn't by itself true.<p>

"Same same." Bella told her friendly lightly as she looked out of the window to the surrounding woods. "So much green, everything is so wet and green."

"Like that stuff we found in the back of your fridge two months ago?" Alice joked, Bella laughed.

"Hey it wasn't wet until we defrosted it and it started to move."

"Ha," Alice laughed then sobered up. "When are you coming home."

_I am home._

"I don't know," Bella explained. "Maybe I head to the Seattle Art Fest while I'm here."

"The art fest is in almost three weeks, how long do you plan on staying?" Alice asked.

"Not sure." Bella said honestly. "I can do everything from here, I have my laptop and phone so it'll be fine."

"Okay." Alice agreed with a groan. "Your dad okay?"

"He's fine, same as always." Bella answered.

"That's good, well I'm heading to the club so I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Alice said and after saying goodbye to her friend Bella hung up her cellphone. It was early enough to head back out to the grille for dinner. Bella shrugged on her jacket and hoped back into the rental car. The Grille was, as before, packed with teenagers and other families who didn't want to cook. Bella was recognized by some people and hugged by her old classmates. It wasn't until she had gotten to her booth and ordered a drink that she felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Hello Bella." Came a deep, masculine voice.

"Jacob."

**Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

This was not the Jacob Black Bella had known ten years ago. This Jacob was all muscle and hard edges to his handsome face. Yep, she had been right all those years ago when she said age would turn a cute sixteen year old boy into a handsomely sexy twenty six year old man. His hair was no longer as hers, now was cut short and though it looked spiky it looked just as soft. His body was another thing entirely, hard, muscled and just looking from his broad shoulders to his lean waist and muscled legs made Bella's breath hitch. What really set her off her rocker was the way he was looking at her. The look spawning from those dark, nearly black eyes told her that this Jacob wasn't the boy who had been compliant and abiding. This Jacob obviously didn't let anyone tell him what to do and the fact that Bella could tell that by the way his dark, sexy voice said her name was something not to be ignored.

"So," Jacob started speaking again. "Were you planning on seeing me while you were here?"

"Maybe." Bella answered honestly before she gestured to the booth opposite of her. "Please sit."

He did so after removing his leather jacket, giving Bella a glimpse of his heavily muscles arms.

"So why only a maybe?" Jacob asked after the waitress came over and he ordered a coffee.

"You'll never get to sleep if you drink coffee at this hour." Bella told him politely.

"I'm sure I could find something to help me sleep." He said giving her a deeply intense look that made her throat feel tightly.

"Well," She cleared her throat. "I didn't know if I was going to see you because I guess I didn't know what to say."

"To me?" He asked, genuinely hurt and confused. "We were friends Bella, if anything we were friends."

"Until the whole marriage idea shot it all to hell." She pointed out, Jacob sighed and leaned back in the both.

"I guess you're right." He agreed. "Because if we had been as close as I thought we'd been, I hoped you would have at least told me before running off like a scared rabbit."

Bella tenses a second, feeling like the sixteen year old she had run away as. "Please don't turn this reunion sour Jacob."

"Oh," Jacob said with a smile. "Little Bella has come back with a backbone."

"Yes, I have." Bella told him with a confident grin, her grin faulted a bit when his didn't.

"Maybe if you grew one while living here maybe you wouldn't have had to run away."

Bella didn't respond and the waitress brought her food and Jacob's coffee.

"What?" She asked as he stared at her over the rim of his coffee.

"Some things haven't changed I see." He said gesturing to her burger and Bella hid her smile. She always stacked her burger with some of her fries and smothered it with ketchup and mustard. She ate in silence under Jacob's watchful eyes and ordered herself a decaf coffee after the waitress cleared her plate away, Jacob ordered another cup.

"You're staying at the lodge." He stated and Bella didn't bother to ask him how he knew, Forks was too small a town not to know everything about anybody.

"Yes." She responded.

"How are you getting around?" He asked.

"Rental car." Jacob grimaced in disgust at that fact.

"Want to take a ride with me?" He asked, shocking the hell out of Bella.

"On your motorcycle?" She squeaked out, causing him to send her another wolfish **(Ha Ha, 'wolfish')** smirk.

"Anything else of mine you would like to ride?" He asked, causing Bella to blush fiercely as heat rushed through her.

"Do you have a helmet for me?" She asked, calling his bluff while not responding to his last comment.

"No." He responded. "I wouldn't let you get hurt." Jacob said honestly.

"Not touching that one." Bella muttered as she sipped her coffee. A few minutes later, while Bella excused herself from his presence to use the bathroom, Jacob had apparently paid her bill for her and was walking her to the car.

"We didn't talk enough." He stated dryly as they paused near the drivers side door.

"No we didn't." She agreed, Jacob crowded his warm body close to her and Bella's breath hitched as he cupped her cheek with a large, calloused hand.

"Promise me you'll meet me for breakfast tomorrow." He stated while stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Can't, I'm heading straight to the hospital." She told him, Jacob sighed and leaned in close to her face to a point where she could feel his breath on her face.

"Bella, we need to talk about what happened all those years ago." He said with pleading eyes, Bella nodded.

"Maybe lunch?" She offered and Jacob thought about it.

"Dinner." He corrected with a smile. "At my place."

Bella shifted. "I don't kn-"

"I'll see you tomorrow," He cut her off. "I'll pick you up at seven from the lodge, dress to ride, I'll even get you a helmet to wear." He advised lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Jacob." Bella said, knowing it would be pointless to argue...another thing that hadn't changed.

"Sweet dreams Bella."

The way he said those words made Bella narrow her gaze at his departing figure. Sweet dreams? He said it as though he knew her dreams were plagued with images and vision of him. Did Jacob dream of her too? Bella didn't think too hard on it as she drove back to the lodge with really only one thought on her mind.

What the hell was she going to wear tomorrow?

* * *

><p>After waking up to the rarity of the sun streaming in through the room window, Bella grumbled her way to the local internet cafe. Wearing another pair of jeans and black top under her Irish wool cardigan, Bella was pulled up short by the interior of the cafe. It was an apparent tribute to <em>her<em>. Copies of her books lined the shelves, articles printed from the blog were framed on the wall and there were even issues of BPG on display along with pictures of Bella from events like book signings or readings.

"Bella Swan!" Came a shrill, feminine voice from behind her a second before Bella was hugged by a sight she'd thought she'd never see. One of her few old friends/classmates, Crazy Angela, not wearing her infamous pink glasses _and_ pregnant.

"Angela Weber." Bella greeted, not even attempting to match the enthusiasm but hugged the woman/belly.

"Angela Call." Angela corrected lightly and showed Bella her left ring finger and sure enough there was a diamond ring and wedding band on it.

"You married Embry Call?" Bella asked remembering the polite guy who used to be both her and Jacob's friends.

"Sure did," Angela answered proudly. "We were screwing around when I drove back here from college on weekends and holidays and after I graduated he popped the question. Then _this_ whole thing happened not soon after we got hitched." She said gesturing to her extended stomach.

"Wow." Bella said without knowing what else to say. Most of the girls she knew back in New York had plans of waiting until their mid-to-late thirty's to conceive or adopt because they wanted either party is up before having kids or had careers that were more important.

"Yea, so tell me about you." Angela demanded. "They only thing we have is your fabulous work which I read devotedly and post all over my cafe."

What? "_Your_ cafe?" Bella asked.

Angela smiled happily. "Yep, this place is all mine...and technically Embry's but he's never here so it doesn't matter."

"How's that?" Bella asked after Angela had handed her a complimentary vanilla caramel cappuccino and sat down near the windows.

"He's always off doing jobs with Jacob." Angela answered and Bella tensed some as Jacob Black managed to snake himself into their conversation.

"Jacob?" Bella questioned, Angela nodded.

"Yea, he started some security firm thing of something I just tune out whenever Embry talks about, but besides that they both own 'Atera Auto"

"Atera as in Quil?" Bella asked and Angela nodded. "Quil sold his father's mechanic shop to Embry and Jacob?"

"Yep." Angela answered, "Soon after his dad passed."

Bella was flabbergasted at the knowledge that Quil's father died. Of all the guys on or off La Push, next to Jacob Quil was her closest friend. One of the only ones who didn't treat her like she was dumb or simple. After briefly catching up with Angela and driving past the Atera Auto Shop, Bella walked back into the hospital and room where her father lay under the watchful gaze of Sue Clearwater. The three of them sat talking for a while, Bella answering the question of how long she would be in Forks. When she told them she wouldn't be leaving soon Charlie was doing a poor job of hiding his glee.

"Well then," Sue stated with a smile. "You can't stay at the lodge the whole time now can you?"

"No you can't." Charlie agreed. "You'll run up a fortune, you can stay at home."

"In you're old room." Sue finished.

"Yea I noticed it was the same." Bella said with a smile. "I thought for sure Renee would have redecorated."

A slight shadow flashed across Charlies face. "She wanted to but I made sure I kept it the same unless you ever came back."

"And I have." Bella said and was excited to see the smiled spread across her dad's face again.

"So you'll stay?" He asked in a hopeful voice. "In your room I mean."

"Of course." Bella answered with an mirrored smile, Sue clapped her hands happily.

"Great!" She smiled and Bella watched Sue and Charlie share a look she have never seen him share with Renee and it made Bella smile even more. After a couple more hours of talking and finding out that Charlie could leave the hospital tomorrow, Sue walked Bella to her rental car before pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm so happy you're here Bella." Sue repeated. "And Charlie hasn't been able to stop smiling, I think he toned it down so you didn't feel overwhelmed."

"I noticed that too but I'm not going anywhere for a while." Bella told her honestly, Sue smiled.

"Well then you can tell Jacob to pick you up from Charlies for your date."

Bella froze. "How did you know that?"

"He came to visit Charlie this morning before you showed up." Sue informed her lightly before she handed her a business card.

**Black Call Security.**

On the front was a business number and an email address to both Jacob and Embry. On the back was Jacob's familiar hand writing with his cell phone number on it.

"This town is too damn small." Bella grumbled after Sue went back in the hospital and she slid into the drivers seat. Sighing, Bella pushed in the cell phone numbers and held her BlackBerry to her ear.

"Hello?" Came Jacob's deep voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey," She squeaked out. "It's Bella."

"Oh." Jacob said, his voice more alert and a bit happy. "The voice I only hear in my dreams, what can I do for you Bella? Not backing out of our little dinner date are you?"

"No." Bella answered ignoring the whole 'voice from my dreams' comment. "I'm calling to tell you I won't be at the lodge and If you still want to pick me up you'll have to do it from Charlies house."

"Not a problem baby," Baby? "Just remember to dress for riding."

_'You or the bike?'_ Bella shook as the arousing thought entered her mind uninvited.

"I won't forget." Bella said. "Do you need directions to Charlies?"

Jacob laughed openly. "No babe, I think I can manage to find it all by myself."

"Alright." She stated, reminding herself again that Fork was a _very_ small town. "See you then."

"Count on it."

* * *

><p>Bella barely had time to settle her luggage into her old room before she jumped into the shower. Why was she freaking out? She hadn't even been this way her first time with Ryder so why did she feel so on edge when confronted with the idea of a date with Jacob? It couldn't be simply because ten long years ago they were meant to get married. Hell they had only been teenagers who were doing it out of parental duty. It's true Bella had a massive crush on Jacob back then and his physical appearance definitely sparked something inside her body. It was heat, pure heat that was something new to her, something that had never happened with her last boyfriends. Sure there had been the spark with each of the few guys she had dated but with Jacob the spark was more like a lightening strike. It was the kind of thing she wrote about and only saw from Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie.<p>

After her short shower, Bella donned a pair of black skinny jeans and her light purple tunic over her white tank top. She had just finished slipping her feet into her appropriate motorcycle boots (only worn for subway and bus travel) and applying a light touch of lip gloss when she heard the telling rumble of Jacob's motorcycles. She stopped herself from rushing downstairs to greet him by reminding herself of her age and finished her make up routine before she heard a knock on the door. Throwing on her green fighter jacket, Bella shoved her cell phone and keys into her pocket before opening the door.

Jacob flashed her smile. "If you had disappeared on me again I would've been very upset with you."

Bella lightly raised a brow. "How's that?"

"We made a date ten years ago to spend the day together," He reminded her. "I told you I'd pick you up and instead I got a note and Charlie telling me you had run off."

Bella paled a bit. "Jacob, if tonight will just be filled with you reminding me I left then I'd rather spend the evening alone."

Jacob smiled at her again before he handed her a small, Bella-sized helmet. "I like your back-bone, it's sexy."

"Thank you." Bella responded taking the helmet and pulling it on as they walked back the Harley parked on the curb.

"Shall we?" Jacob asked and straddled the bike before patting the spot behind him, after Bella slid behind him Jacob tossed her a sexy smirk over his shoulder. "Hold on tight."

**Authors Note: Review, Review, Review! I know this is a short chapter.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

He was warm and he smelled like heaven, not at all like those guys who bath themselves in body sprays or cheap cologne in hopes of attracting a female. Jacob had purposely driven her through town and La Push to let her see everything that was both familiar and new. Bella leaned away from his muscled chest to inhale the air as he drove past the beach and she was glad that she had decided to wear the shell necklace that rested between her breasts. They had been out of town and riding for about fifteen minutes when Jacob pulled the motorcycle down an unpaved driveway was. The house he stopped in front of was incredible. On the outside it had the appearance of a mix between an old fashioned farm house and a craftsman style house. The porch wrapping about the front looked hand built and the detached garage on the side looked hand built. The place and yard looked well kept up as well, the grass was cut and the paint was pristine despite the notoriously harsh winters in this Northwest coastal town. Bella sat frozen starring at the house until Jacob touched her shoulder gently.

"This is your place?" Bella asked although she knew the answer, Jacob nodded and took in her amazement with appreciative eyes.

"Sure is," He gloated proudly. "Wait until you see the inside."

Taking off the small helmet and placing it on the handle bars of his bike, Bella followed him up the porch steps and stood back as he opened the door for her. She stepped into a large, comfortable looking living room that was centered around the large fireplace that had a large but not over barring plasma television above the mantle that was littered with pictures of his family and friends. In the walls were inlaid bookshelves that held an impressive amounts of books and nearly rivaled her own collection...nearly. It looked comfortable and very lived in.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked as he took her jacket, Bella nodded.

"It's incredible," She admitted then at the overly proud/bragging look in his eyes added. "Needs color."

Jacob smiled, not at all put off by her criticizing, albeit true comment.

"I'll leave that to my future wife." He told her lightly as he too removed his jacket, giving Bella another glimpse of his heavenly arms and broad shoulders.

"When do you intend to find her?" Bella asked partially dying to know the answer.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" He asked instead of answering.

"I would love one, thank you." She answered politely and let him lead her to the kitchen with, again, was beyond impressive and open. She sat at the breakfast bar and watched him enter the basement before he emerged with a bottle of wine. Pulling a cork screw and two wine glasses from the drawer and cabinet, Jacob popped open the bottle of red wine and poured her glass before pouring a small amount for himself. Normally when a guy tried to impress her with wine it was cheap, Ripple but the wine Jacob produced had a full, rich bodied taste to it.

"How is it?" Jacob asked.

"You collect wine?" Bella asked shocked, Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.

"I inherited a lot of bottles with the house then I began collecting, how is it?" He asked again.

"Delicious," Bella answered before she smiled meekly at him. "Not to complain or anything but dinner usually includes more than wine."

Jacob smiled at her and threw her a wink before he sat his wine glass down and moved to his stainless steal refrigerator. Bella sipped her wine as she watched him withdrew two thawed steaks, fresh herbs, onions, potatoes, and asparagus.

"I always like to talk while cooking." He admitted as he washed his hands and moved to boil water on the stove.

"Me too." Bella admitted. "Can I help in any way?"

"No you just enjoy you're wine." He told her before pinning her with an intense stare. "Plus, given the way you look tonight it may be best if I keep my hands busy."

Over the next half hour, Bella watched Jacob move about his kitchen like a pro talking during the whole scene. He had enlisted in the marines when he was seventeen, with permission from his father, and even went to school after getting out. His security business included alarm systems and surveillance equipment to organizing private security for certain events when some friends he knew from the marines or college. Taking over Atera Auto with Embry was thought up as a way to let Quil go off to college and Jacob always liked working on cars. After he had finished cooking their meal, Bella helped his carry it out to the deck and to the table and chairs that face the forest. Given the fact it was getting close to dark Jacob flipped on the dim deck lights, giving the setting a more romantic glow.

"So tell me about yourself,"Jacob said finally as they enjoyed their meal. "I answered all your questions haven't I?"

"Well, there's one more thing I want to know." She told him.

"Shoot, I'm an open book to you." He said giving her a look that said he spoke nothing of the truth.

"You and Jared," Bella stated and saw a shadow sweep across Jacob's handsome face. "There's tension between you, why?"

"We had a slight falling out." Jacob admitted dryly.

"When?" She asked.

"How's your steak?" He asked changing the subject and Bella let him.

"Fantastic." She answered and looked around her. "Again this place is incredible."

"Thank you." He said with a sexy smile. "How does it compare to your penthouse in the Big Apple?"

"I don't live in a penthouse." She told him lightly, Jacob nodded.

"That's right, Isabella Swan also known as Bella Terra, resides in her beloved loft in SoHo, New York and when she's not writing or devoting herself to her magazine she can often be found organizing events to help local low budget schools or indulging in her favorite hobby of horseback riding." Bella blushed as Jacob recited the small profile of her that was stamped in the back cover of her romance novels.

"You read my books?" She asked, Jacob shrugged.

"First rule of recon is to know thy enemy." He explained to her.

"I'm your enemy?" Bella asked slightly hurt, Jacob pinned her with another intense look.

"Well we obviously weren't friendly enough for you to give me the kiss off in person." He pointed out. "Ten years, Bella, and not a word from you."

"Its not like you made an effort to find me either Jacob." Bella pointed out dryly as she stood up and collected both his and her empty plates before she made her way back into the kitchen. While she stood at the sink, Bella felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up a second before she felt Jacob slid behind her.

"I don't want to you mad at me." Jacob told her softly, his breath teasing her neck. "But I can't get over the fact I made you run away."

"It wasn't _you_." Bella insisted as she spun around to face him only to find herself pinned to the sink. He had purposely pushed himself so that she could feel the impressive budge between under his jeans against her feminine mound.

"Just the idea of being with me." He scoffed bitterly, she sighed and Jacob leaned closer to her. "Does the idea make you want to run away now?"

Bella swallowed but Jacob continued instead of letting her answer. "I dream of you, all the time, of us together, of you with me, in bed, in life so tell me Ms. Isabella Swan or Bella Terra, can you fathom the idea of being with me now?" He cupped her jaw in his large hand.

"Don't say things like that." Bella silently pleaded. "I'm not here to stay."

Jacob smiled deeply. "I could persuade you." His lips were a mere breath from hers when she shot away from him.

"No!" Bella snapped, more angry at herself. "I have a job, a life and it's not here and it never will be. Just because you took a major blow to your ego ten years ago doesn't mean nailing me will help you."

"I took a blow to my ego?" Jacob echoed as if the idea eluded him. "Sweetheart my ego is perfectly fine."

Bella scoffed. "Obviously, how many girls have stroked your beloved..ego?"

"Watch yourself Bella." Jacob warned lightly. "I'm not sixteen anymore."

"Is that meant to scare me?" She asked. "Because I'm not sixteen years old anymore either."

"You know I would never hurt you Bella, however, keep discussing how many girls stroked any part of me and I can find many other interesting ways to retaliate." Bella raised a brow and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Really? Well let me see if my people reading skills are up to par." She stated and Jacob observed her through narrowed eyes. "First on the woman's radar is that obnoxious Harley which immediately gives off the whole bad boy persona paired with the leather jacket and the idea of straddling what is basically a mobile vibrator makes a woman immediately wet her panties if not at least intrigue her. Next is your face and body, both incredibly spectacular bordering on the edge of a Greek Adonis and you probably give the girlies a little peep show when you jog through town or on the beach without a shirt on. When you're talking to a girl you probably want to focus on _her_, making her feel special but not one sided because you're an 'open book' to anything she asked unless she asks about something that cuts too deep causing you to change the subject into a subject you're more comfortable with. After the sweet talking it's a short ride to her place because you consider your home the ultimate comfort zone and you don't let just anyone in here do you? Sex for you is all about feeling and sensuality, you most likely only let yourself come after your partner and put up with her post coital cuddle until she falls asleep and then you sneak out of her bed and push your bike far enough up the street that the sound won't wake her up. You most likely call the next day but that's as far at the whole things goes. But on the rare occasions that you do bring a girl here..."

"Yes?" Jacob asked in a dark voice, Bella smirked at him as he did to her earlier.

"I will bet you my life savings, that you never, _ever_ slept with a woman in your actually bedroom." Jacob tensed and moved to stand chest to chest-er-stomache before her but Bella finished. "Let me guess, you toss a few clothes around the guest room to make it look lived in before hand. So why Jacob Black would I be scared to face you're over worked 'retaliation'?"

Jacob stared down at her for a long stretch of time and Bella stood up so close to him her breasts were pressed against his hard chest.

"And how many men have had you in their guest room Bella?" He asked although by the tightness of his jaw she knew he really didn't want to know.

"Go to hell Jacob, just because you're hot shit to the meek minded females in this town doesn't mean-" She didn't finish because the next instant Jacob's lips covered hers. Instead of pulling away as she had done early, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

God, they should have done this ten years ago. If Bella had felt fraction of the spark she felt now she may not have thought marriage was such a bad idea. It was hot and intense, just like Jacob. Bella hadn't felt this kind of heat before but with the came came something else. A 'click' of an instant fitting connection that erased all doubts about before. Sure she was definitely heading back to New York but while she was here...what the hell?

Keeping one hand cupped on her jaw, Jacob devoured her mouth eagerly before he moved to her neck and shoulder. Using his free arm Jacob hoisted Bella on top of the nearby counter and settled himself between her legs. Bella let her hands roam over his muscular chest before they settle on the zipper of his pants.

Jacob broke away from the kiss. "Be sure this is what you want Bella," He warned heatedly. "Cross this line and there's no going back."

"I'm sure." Bella breathed out. "Love me."

"Not here." Jacob said and without warning scooped her up bridal style before he walked her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Guest room?" Bella joked lightly, Jacob shook his head.

"Not for you." Using his foot, Jacob kicked open a bedroom door and all but tossed Bella on the bed like a rag doll before his body covered hers. The kisses remained heated, only stopping when Jacob pulled off his and her shirts. With hurried breaths they toed off their shoes and before Bella unzipped Jacob's jeans, Jacob leaned back on his elbows and looked at her with a strange expression.

"What is it?" She asked.

He didn't answer her as he reached behind her to snap off her strapless bra, exposing her breast to his appreciative view. He tossed the bra clear across the room before his warm palm cupped a soft breast. His mouth closed over her nipple, sucking strongly, and Bella gasped. One hand tangled in his hair while her other hand gripped his shoulder, her nails stinging. As he tasting each inch of her upper body, often pausing to sate himself on her luscious pert breasts, Jacob managed to peel off her jeans as well as his own. Jacob thought he might have been going too fast, but he wanted to devour her, to devastate her the way he felt devastated.

When he slid his hand beneath the lining of her panties and thrust two fingers inside of her, Bella cried out. She was wet and so damned hot he couldn't wait. His hand moved easily, readying her further, preparing her for him. He felt her muscles clamp down on his fingers at the same time she moaned. Cursing, Jacob shoved himself to her side and hurriedly rid her of her dainty little panties and freed himself from his briefs. When they both were completely bare to each other, Jacob flipped her to her back, hooked her legs through his elbows and opened her completely. She didn't object; her head was back, her eyes closed and her breath came fast and uneven.

Jacob slowed, leaning forward by small degrees and watching as his erection pushed into her, past her soft pink folds. He groaned. "_Bella."_

Her eyes opened, the brown like the richest of soil, her pupils dilated. Her cheeks and breast were warmly flushed and her body trembled beneath him.

"Look at me, babe."

She did, panting in tune to Jacob's thundering heart. Their gazes locked. "Tell me you want this, that you want me."

Her fingers knotted fretfully in the sheets and she licked her lips. Her entire body was tight, straining. Jacob pushed in a little deeper. He tortured them both, but it was the most sensational thing he'd ever felt.

"I want you, Jacob," She groaned, her voice raw and filled with need. "I want this." Panting, her hands smoothed over her breasts, as if appeasing an ache, and Jacob lost it. Seeing her touch herself was like throwing gasoline on a live fire-instant combustion. With a harsh growl, he buried himself inside her, forcing his way past the slight natural resistance of her body. Stilling, he dropped forward and they both moaned. Bella locked her legs around him and Jacob pressed his face to her throat, smelling the sweet scent of her body, her hair, of Bella. _Too good_, he thought, _too damn good_. Making a quick adjustment, he put one hand beneath her hips and lifted her so she could take all of him and at that moment, she came, shocking the hell out of him and pushing him over the edge.

Her body arched so hard she lifted him from the bed. He thrust just as hard, pinning her down again.

He could feel the clenching of her inner muscles, the slight sting of her nails, and her sharp little teeth. He shouted, the pleasure was so acute, and with every muscles straining, he buried himself in her again and again, then joined her, coming until he felt too sated, too incredibly weak, to draw another single breath.

Laying his head against hers, Jacob spoke. "Don't you _ever_ run away from me again, Bella Swan."

:

:

:

:

:

**Review, Review, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Jacob woke up happy and content, but a quick assessment of his surroundings dampened his mood greatly. He was alone in his bed. Normally it would have been the perfect morning, not having to gently shuffle his date out of his house but thus date had been different - this date had been Bella. When he heard Charlie had been injured to the point of hospitalization he hoped she would show up and made sure if she did he would hear about it. When he first saw her, she was in the internet cafe talking to Angela. He had no trouble admitting his heart skipped a beat. She looked beautiful, granted a little sleep deprived. Gone was the repressed sixteen year old girl who often seemed like she tried to become a part of the wall and in her place was a vibrant woman who couldn't help but command attention. Then at dinner she came at him with was was essentially the complete truth. Street-smart, world weary, educated, successful, and sexy.

He wasn't going to let her get away from him.

Throwing off his unnecessary covers, Jacob managed only to throw on a pair of jeans before he bolted down his stairs. He paused when he noticed the note laying next to his keys.

_Charlie gets out of the hospital today. Had Sue come to get me. Thanks for last night._

_-Bella_

That's it? That note had everything it needed, an explanation of absence, a method of leaving, and an acknowledgment of their time together. But it had nothing Jacob wanted. Crumbling the note in his hand, Jacob inhaled deeply and walked back up the stairs. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth he walked down the stairs again and entered his office. Jacob sat down at his desk and checked his messages. He opened the top drawer of his desk and hit the latch that unlocked the secret compartment before withdrawing the object that lay in. It was the letter he had read over and over these past ten years. It was worn and nearly falling apart from a decade of being held, crumbled, and straightened out again. He compared it to the note left today, they both held the delicate calligraphy of Bella's hand writing but it was obvious she had perfected it over the years. Returning the letter to his drawer, Jacob called the hospital to see it if Charlie had been released yet, he had, which meant he, Bella, most likely Sue, and maybe Seth were at the Swan house. He thought of heading over right away but then decided to give Bella and Charlie a little time to settle into each other.

It was around noon when he parked his rarely used pick up on the curb in front of the Swan residence. On his way here he passed Seth on the beach with a few of his friends so he figured on Charlie, Bella and Sue were there. To his delight he found Bella on the porch swing on her cell phone with her laptop on her knees. Slightly stuttered to the person on the phone when she first saw him, giving Jacob a quick reminder of the young girl who would jump at her own shadow.

_"Gimme a minute."_ She mouthed before returning to the her conversation. As she talked, Bella's hands moved swiftly over the keys of the computer. She looked so... comfortable in her element, all business with a few laughs here and there. Jacob saw both Charlie and Sue pop their heads in the window and then shared a mischievous glance with one another before leaving the window.

"Okay, I'll check in tomorrow then. Bye." Bella hung up the phone and spent another minute on the computer before closing it.

"Hello Jacob." She finally greeted with a small, intimate smile.

"Hello Bella," He sat next to her on the swing. "What _is_ it with you and walking out on me?"

"I didn't walk out." She defended.

"No," He agreed. "You snuck out."

"I did not! I just didn't want to wake you."

"To sneak is to move stealthy as it to avoid detection." He recited. "Is that not what you did?"

"Did you come all the way here to give me a vocabulary lesson?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You ran from me." Bella shivered as Jacob brushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing one of the many strawberries on her neck. Jacob smirked to himself. He had made sure to mark anyplace he could think of, to make sure Bella thought of him when she saw them.

"I had to be there when Charlie got out of the hospital." She explained.

"And sneaking out, walking a half a mile to Sues' house because I _know_ she didn't really pick you up at my place and having her drive you here was easier than simply waking me up?" He inquired.

"I thought we were done."

"What?" Jacob asked sharply.

"I just assumed since it was out of our systems that would be it." She tried.

"Bullshit," He snapped. "I wasn't lying when I told you about my dreams, about us."

"What was I supposed to with that information? Fawn over you? Demand to know why you and I have been having the same dreams?" She asked. "I figured last night was it for us."

"It?" He echoed, then chuckled darkly. "Baby, that wasn't 'it', hell, that wasn't even close to being 'it'."

"You know you know I'm not going to be here for that long." She pointed out. Actually, if Jacob had anything to do with it she'd be here a while.

"Then I better do my best to make this time memorable." He casually threw his arm around her shoulder. Bella was about to say something when Sue opened the front door.

"Bella lunch is ready, there's plenty for you Jacob so please stay." She all but ordered in her motherly voice.

"I'd be happy to." Jacob answered with a wide smile.

"Of course you would." Bella muttered.

* * *

><p>How the hell did this happen? Bella may not be the expert on one night stands but that's what she was intending to have last night. Sure she snuck out after nearly thirty minutes of trying to get out of Jacob's sleep grip and sure she had to sit under Sues' all knowing eyes as the woman drove her to Charlies to shower and change. Sitting at the kitchen table with them all didn't help either, especially with Jacob grabbing and squeezing her knee every chance he got.<p>

"So Bella," Sue started. "You're birthday is in two days, will you be here for it?"

"Most likely." Charlie smiled widely at the answer and Bella felt her heart warm.

"Fantastic!" Sue exclaimed. "Doesn't give me much time for a party but I'll throw something together don't you worry."

"Actually." She started then at Sues puppy eyes decided against telling her not to plan anything. "Thanks."

Jacob gave Bella a triumphant look that made her want to reach across the table and punch him. Pretty soon, lunch was over and Bella found herself in another all-too-familiar scene. She was sitting at her old work desk only instead of a notebook she had her laptop in front of her and instead of being alone, Jacob had lounged his six foot six frame across her old bed. She didn't to turn around to know he was looking through the old shoes box of photographs and trinkets. What the hell was he still doing here? What else could he possibly want? She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't know Jacob had risen from his spot on the bed until she felt his finger tips on her shoulder. Against all her better judgement and training, she visibly jumped.

"What are you working on?" He asked in a somewhat gruff voice, letting Bella know he was choosing to ignore the flinch.

"New book." She answered before she rested her head on her fist. "I just don't know how to start it."

"Another romance?" He inquired before leaning down to her ear. "You can always use me for inspiration."

Pursing her lips, Bella gathered her wits and turned around to find herself face to face with him.

"Trust me, inspiration is the _last _thing I would turn to you for." Instant heat flared in Jacobs eyes and before Bella could regret her words his lips were on hers. With one arm he easily lifted her from the chair and to the bed...all without breaking contact. With her back against the bed and Jacob devouring her mouth, Bella was thrust back into a junior high fantasy.

"Do you know how many times-" Jacob started between kisses. "-I fantasized about this? Making out on your bed with your parents downstairs? The rush of adrenaline from the possibility of getting caught but being too focused on you to care?"

Bella wondered if he could read her mind. "You never told me."

Jacob pulled back to look down at her. "Was that all it would have taken? To get you to stay? All I had to do was tell you my fantasies. My many, _many_ fantasies."

Bella slightly blushed at the way his voice slightly roughened when he said 'fantasies.' "No," She replied. "But telling me what you thought about anything wouldn't have hurt."

When he opened his mouth to reply, Bella covered his mouth with a single finger.

"Jacob, don't talk just kiss me." She ordered and with a slight smirk against her finger, Jacob moved her hand and kissed her. A few moments with him covering her, Jacob turned onto his back and Bella was straddling his muscled hips. After she pulled his shirt off of him she noticed a few scars she hadn't noticed the previous night.

"What's this from?" She asked, tracing a small scar on his left shoulder.

"Bullet." He answered as if it were nothing. "My second year in the core."

"And this one?" She asked, trailing her finger along a thin scar on his very muscled bicep.

"Knife fight, three years ago." He answered again.

"Did you win?" She couldn't stop herself from asking, Jacob gave her that 1000 watt smile of his.

"Of course I did, and I didn't have anything other than the weapons god gave me." He held up his hands and made fists.

"Luckily that's not all they're good for." She said before leaning down to kiss him.

Jacob tunneled his fingers through her dark hair and cupped her head. Even though she was on top, Bella excepted the fact he controlled everything around them. She gasped when she felt his other hand unbutton and unzip her jeans and then dip into her panties. She responded to him in ways she never responded to her previous lovers. The hand in her hair was suddenly pushing her top up over her breasts. She swore Jacob growled when he saw her red, lace bra that hooked in front. He wasted no time in unhooking it and releasing her breasts.

"You have a few scars yourself." He turned her onto her back and kissed a small scar on her side. "What's this?"

"Self defense training mishap." She told him.

"And here?" He asked a second before his lips tickled the underside of her breast.

Bella sputtered. "I didn't know I had a scar there."

Another kiss, this one closer to her peeked nipple. "Oh yea, they're everywhere, and I'm going to kiss them all better."

Bella bit her bottom lip as his soft lips finally latched onto her nipple. His teeth lightly bit at the same time his hot, wet tongue laced the sting away. The hand between her legs found her clit and she arched herself into him as he rubbed it with the precision of someone who knew all the ways to give her pleasure.

"God," He breathed. "I could touch you forever."

Bella couldn't respond because to respond she would have to be able to form words. Jacob then flipped her back onto her back and shed her of her jeans and panties before getting rid of his. He held her hands above her head with one hand and used his other to lift her leg up around her waist. No more foreplay was necessary, Jacob entered her with one easy push. Bella back arched against him, her nerves on hyper-drive. She felt him move inside her with the prowess of an expert. Bella had to mash her lips together to keep from screaming out in ecstasy. The idea of getting caught was an added rush to the already intense pleasure. It wasn't until they lay together in her bed, perspiration glistening on their sated bodies, that they realized...they hadn't used a condom.

"Well," Bella breathed, exhausted from their rushed sex. "I'm clean."

"Me too but honestly disease that the last thing on my mind." He confessed before spreading his warm, tan over her lower stomach.

Bella swatted his hand away. "Don't even bother to worry about it, I'm on the pill."

"I wasn't worried." Jacob smiled and touched the ends of her hair. "Have dinner with me."

"We already know how it's going to end and we just had lunch." She pointed out, matching his smile.

"I mean at a restaurant and I didn't mean now." He informed her with a smile. "So will you?"'

"Sure, now lets get dressed so Charlie doesn't get concerned about our recent silence." She stated and the two quickly donned their thrown clothing.

Jacob said goodbye to Charlie and Sue and Bella walked him out of the front door.

"Nice truck," She complimented. "So a motorcycle, a truck, whatever happened to the gremlin?"

A shadow passed across his face. Instead of answering, Jacob backed her against the side of his truck.

"I'll pick you up around seven, we'll take the truck so you can get girled up." He told her, Bella raised a brow.

"Get girled up?" She questioned.

"You know a dress and insensible shoes and all that," He chuckled. "I can't exactly say 'make yourself pretty' without sounding like a sexist boss in a 1950's movie." Bella laughed at the reference.

"You do know I showed up because my father was in a coma, I didn't exactly pack for a girly date." She pointed out, Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're a crafty, sexy woman. I'm sure you can work something out." Bella smiled.

"Well, I could try to fit into a dress from high school but I'm sure-"

"Well, well, well," Came a sickeningly familiar voice that cut Bella off mid-sentence. "Now isn't it the wayward daughter of mine."

"Renee," Bella announced as she turned. "How lovely of you to make an appearance, fighting with your current husband?"

"Watch your mouth Isabella," Renee warned. "I taught you better than that."

"It's Bella and the only thing you taught me is that the mother-daughter connection means nothing." Bella snapped. "And why exactly are you here?"

"The same reason you are, to make sure Charlie is okay." Renee answered with a snide smile.

Renee looked as cold as always. She dyed her naturally strawberry blonde hair a flaming red, no doubt to cover up the grey strands. Her clothing was designer and Bella would bet money that under all of the caked on make up Renee had had face work done. Intimidation that Renee had once wielded like a knight was gone and Bella straightened. She will admit that the feeling of Jacob's hand on her lower back, an assurance that he was there, comforted her.

"That's funny, as far as I know this is the first time you came back since you and your second served him with divorce papers." Bella retorted. "How did _that_ one end? Oh that's right, you couldn't keep your legs closed...again."

Renee's polished face contorted with fury and just before her raised hand made contact with it's intended target, no doubt Bella's cheek, a slender, tan hand snapped around Renee's pale wrist and Renee was met with a cold stare.

:

:

:

:

:

:

**Authors Note: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been going through a lot of changes. I know this chapter is again short but I wanted to let you all know I haven't abandoned my stories. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

"Sue," She seethed. "Should have figured you were skulking around."

"Really because I never figured you would show your face around here again." Sue snapped. "And I can assure you if you raise your hand to Bella again I'll give into the urges I've held in check for more than twenty years."

Renee ripped her hand back to her side and sneered. "What? You lose your husband and decide to steal mine? Did you lose your daughter too or do you just want Bella to spite me?"

"You, you, you," Sue recited with a pathetic look cast at Renee. "Do you even hear yourself? I lost my husband and yes Charlie and I are involved but when it comes to Bella, did I really take her? I remember on more than one occasion Bella showing up on my doorstep looking as scared as a cat in a room full of wolves. You can't steal a human being when they come willingly."

"Willing?" Renee scoffed. "More like drawn in like a stupid mosquito to a bug zapper." Bella didn't even flinch at the insult.

"Yes, she was drawn in by my deadly kind words and affection." Sue sarcastically agreed with a smile.

"Just leave Renee," Bella ordered. "You're not wanted here."

"No, I came to see Charlie and I'm going to see him." Renee insisted, Bella raised a brow.

"Why? Do you need money?" Renee averted her eyes and Bella let out a bitter laugh. "Oh my god you do! Classic move Renee. Show up after seven years with your hand out!"

"Don't you dare use that condescending tone with me you ungrateful little bitch." Renee threatened, Bella crossed her arms.

"If you want cash, Renee, why don't you find it where you usually do? Under the body of married car salesman."

This time is wasn't Sue who stopped Renee's raised hand- I was was. All her life Bella had never seen her father as angry as he was right now and he _never_ seen him oppose her mother.

"I let you drive her away once and I'll be damned if I let you do it twice." He seethed. "Leave Renee."

"But Charlie." Renee had the audacity to try on a pout and baby-like voice.

"No," He cut off with a glare. "Leave."

With an over exaggerated huff, Renee marched back to her sleek sports car and sped down the street. Sue and Charlie exchanged a secret smile before they retreated back into the house. Jacob turned to Bella and cupped her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern on his handsome face.

Bella smile. "Yea, she's nothing to me anymore."

"Don't do that." He chastised.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Lie to me," He explained as his thumb stroked her cheek softly. "I know she still has a affect, she's your mother and you hate that fact."

"Stop." She deadpanned. "If you want to go on a date with me, Discussing Renee is off the table."

"Got it." He smiled and kissed her again. "Pick you up at 7:30."

* * *

><p>As Bella browsed the selection at the local boutique she kept mentally kicking herself at the butterflies that kept fluttering in her stomach. She already had sex with him, why the butterflies over a simple date? She had been on plenty of dates in her life with a variety of men ranging from accountants to a few well known entertainers. None of them had the effect on her that Jacob had. He made her tingle. He made feel like a teenager-which was both good and bad because her teenager years in Forks with filled with misery. Memories of hearing her parents argue, sitting alone during lunch, and staying home every night.<p>

Shaking her head of the bad memories, Bella pulled a black dress from the rack and held it up to her body in the mirror. Alice constantly joke about how Bella was too pale to wear black and in the brightly lit shop...Alice was right. With a huff she replaced the black dress and pulled out a purple, cotton dress that was plain yet beautiful. It bunched under the breast and the bosom was embroidered with a brass button star. She smiled and grabbed a black clutch to go with it. After settling on a pair of simple black mules she paid and went to the internet cafe where she was again greeted by Angela.

"So, " She started over coffee. "How's Charlie?"

"Already itching to get back to work." Bella answered, Angela laughed.

"Well since your here, are you gonna marry Jacob?" Bella spit out her coffee.

"What?" She sputtered out. "What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Partly the wishes of many folks who wanted you to marry before you left, party intuition, but mostly the walk of shame you did to Sue's house early this morning." Angela with a knowing smile, Bella hung her head.

"I'm not going to marry Jacob." Even as the word left her mouth, her lips tingled liek they used to when she cursed.

"Why not?" Angela asked. Bella honestly had to think about a reason before answering.

"Because my life isn't here, it's in New York." Angela raised a brow.

"Is that the only reason?" She asked.

"No," Bella insisted even though she couldn't think of another reason not to marry her ex-fiance. "Right now we're just..."

"Fucking around?" Angela supplied, Bella glared at her.

"For lack of a better term, yes." She answered.

Angela sipped her decaf. "If you say so."

After walking around town a bit longer Bella went home-er-Charlies house. She showered and spent a half an hour debating on what to do with her hair. She was used to straightening the curls but something told her to let her curls loose. She blamed it more on the fact that given the constant moisture in the air it was pointless to even try and not on the fact she was sure Jacob would love her curly hair. She dressed and slid the oyster shell necklace around her neck before applying her eyeliner and lipstick. At seven thirty on the dot, the door bell rang. Bella slid on her black blazer and walked down the stairs just as Charlie opened the door and revealed a snazzy-yet-uncomfortable looking Jacob. His eyes trailed over Bella's body and she swore she heard a growl.

"Good evening Jacob." Charlie obviously wasn't comfortable with Jacob eye-fucking his daughter and made himself known.

"Good evening Charlie." Jacob answered with a slightly guilty smile before he handed Bella the flowers in his hands, fire lily's, her favorite. "These are for you."

"Thank you," She said with a wide smile she couldn't get rid of. "You look very handsome." The suit must have been tailored for his body. It was too fitted, to molded to every curve and hard angle of his body to be off the rack.

"I'm gonna put these in some water and we can go." Charlie followed her to the kitchen and showed her where there was a flower vase, which must have been for Sue because Bella remembered Renee having to put any flowers in one of Charlies souvenir Mariners cup.

"Are we beyond the part of me giving you a curfew?" Charlie joking asked, obviously at a loss of what to do.

"You never gave me a curfew." She reminded him. "I never went anywhere."

"True." Charlie agreed then smiled warmly. "Have fun sweetheart."

"Thanks Dad." She said and walked back out to the foyer where Jacob stood waiting.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm, Bella linked her arm through his and they walked out of the door and to him pick up.

"What happened to the Rabbit?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." He promised and opened the passenger door for her. Bella hoped up instantly and he shut the door before he took his position behind the wheel. When he shut the door, the cabin suddenly felt small and Bella didn't have to look over to know he was looking at her. When she finally looked his way, she was taken aback at the heated look in his eyes.

"Jacob-"

"Kiss me." He ordered as he pulled her over to him with an arm around her waist. He hovered close to her lips but didn't make contact. Bella inhaled a brave breath and closed the distance between them. The second her lips made contact, Jacob took over the kiss and they practically steamed up the truck cabin. He moved from her lips to her neck and Bella was almost certain he was leaving another mark but didn't do anything to stop him.

"Want to skip dinner?" She suggested breathlessly, Jacob pulled back and shook his head.

"No, I promised a date and you're gonna get one." He was scowled himself as he finally started the truck. He wouldn't tell her where they were going but it wasn't outside of Forks. It took about twenty minutes before they arrived at a restaurant called Sasha's Hideaway. The hostess knew and lightly flirted with Jacob before they were seated immediately.

"Tell me about yourself." He asked after they ordered their drinks. "I feel like we got a little side tracked last time.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, he thought for a moment.

"What did you do when you first arrived in new york?"

"I found a place to live in the meat pacing district." She answered

"Sounds tasty." He joked.

Bella laughed. "It was actually one of the worst places to live but it was with the nicest and coolest people, most of whom I'm still in contact with."

"What did you do for money?" He asked.

"Actually I found a job in like a month but the pay was pretty shitty so most of the time me and my friends would don are fancy clothes and eat at studios," He looked a bit confused so she explained. "Art openings are always catered so for like months we'd survive on quiches, and wine, and wing dings."

"Convenient." He said with the slightest hint of anger in his voice. "You're partner in your magazine, did she live with you?"

"Yea, her and her boyfriend. She's actually pretty well off but she wanted to prove she could make is on her own, I actually dated her brother." Oops. Why the hell did she bring up Edward?

Jacob's gaze sharpened. "Really, what's his name?"

"Edward." Why did she answer? Why did Jacob want to know?

"Was he your first lover?"

Okay. _That_ was a weird question to ask. Bella debated whether of not to answer but decided she had nothing to hide or be ashamed of.

"No," She answered. "He wasn't my first lover, why do you want to know?"

"Having wanted that pleasure to be mine, I want to know who I lost to." Jacob asked smoothly though the the lines forming around his lips spoke of a different reason.

"Well then that was actually my roommate Ryder." She explained. "But it wasn't like I left because I wanted to lose my virginity right away."

"I would hope not seeing as you had a willing male here to do that for you." He told her, Bella blushed.

"Can we get off the subject of my sexual awakening?" She pleaded, Jacob laughed and nodded.

"Sure."

"What happened to the rabbit?" She asked, instantly Jacob tensed.

"It was totaled." He responded dryly.

"How?" Bella asked, worried he was in the car when it happened.

"Bella," He said in a warning tone. "If you want this date to go smoothly don't ask about that damn car."

"Fine." She responded and looked over the menu again. They ordered their food before Bella spoke again. "So I'm guessing the car is kinda like the falling out you and Jared had."

"Yes." He deadpanned, Bella nodded.

"Fine, won't bring either up." She sipped her iced tea gingerly. Bella saw Jacob sigh and paint a guilty on his face before he reached across the table and touched her hand.

"I'm sorry, but both of those subjects are linked and both are related to you leaving and if you don't want to bring that up, start another topic." He all but ordered but in a soft way. Bella sighed in defeat, definitely not wanting to bring up her departure just yet, and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your time in the military?" She asked.

Over the next couple of hours they talked about anything and everything. They were still talking when the hostess of the restaurant informed them that the restaurant was closing and that they would have to leave. Still wanting to catch up on everything that happened in both their lives, Jacob and Bella walked to a local 24 coffee shop. Bella couldn't remember the last time she had felt such an deep connection to someone. She couldn't remember the last time she had closed a restaurant with anyone. Jacob told her that he loved his time in the marines, so much that he was in the reserves and had been called back twice already. He stealthy avoided to avoid the subject of women in his life, apart from his sister of couse, who were married and popping out babies. His hobbies, apart from the auto shop and wine collecting, was wood working. Bella didn't know what to exclude to him, you could basically find out the general information on her via research and Bella had a sneaky suspicion he had already done that. After leaving the coffee shop Bella felt herself nodding off in the truck and she must have actually fallen asleep because one second she was on the road and after a blink, she was in front of Charlies.

"Come on sleepy." He coaxed as he helped her out of the truck, Bella gave in a sly smile.

"Why don't I just come to your place?" She suggested. "I'm not that tired."

"Yes you are." He retorted with a smile as he walked her to the front door. For the first time in a while, they stood in an awkard silence before Jacob leaned to kiss Bella lightly on the mouth. It was a simply kiss, a promising kiss, one that told Bella that he _did_ want her to come over tonight.

"I will see you tomorrow." He promised as she opened the door he made sure she was inside the house before Bella watched him walk to his truck.

An hour later, laying in her old bed, Bella still couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

* * *

><p>Using his keys,Jacob opened the shed beside his dad's house and turned on the light. The Rabbit, his first car, was right where it always was. It was in the exact state it had been in for nearly ten years. Each dent, broken window and wind shield. The poor thing was mangled and wrecked just as he'd been but now it was time to rebuild. The car and himself. Jacob threw his jacket onto a dusting chair before he grabbed a broom and began to clean up the shed.<p>

:

:

:

:  
>:<p>

:

:

:

**Authors Note: REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Bella awoke with an excoriating pain stemming from the right side of her jaw. When she closed her mouth and put pressure on her teeth, the pain intensified. It wasn't until this morning that Bella remembered the dental appointment she had made before she jet-setted to Forks. Trying to work her way through the pain, Bella quickly showered and dressed. She walked down the stairs to an empty living room. While raiding the freezer for an ice pack Bella found a note written in Charlies familiar chicken scratch. He had gone to the station to check in with everything and he wanted to meet her for lunch. With the ice pack against her jaw and pain not letting up even a little, Bella managed to drive herself to the only dentist in town. Even though she was a walk-in and a nonresident she didn't have to wait long and ten minutes and one x-ray later it was confirmed that Bella had a dental infection and needed her tooth pooled. Fan-fucking-tastic. The dentist wasn't going to knock her out but he was going to dope her up something fierce and informed her that it would be better if someone picked her up. Did she really want Charlie to get call telling him his daughter was too drugged up to drive? No. He didn't need the stress fresh out of the hospital. There was Sue, but Bella didn't want her to drop whatever she was doing to come a get her...which she would. She had Angela's number and Bella actually considered dragging a pregnant woman out of her home before she mentally kicked herself for stupidity. With a defeated sigh, Bella (whose mouth was now completely numb) texted Jacob.

The extraction felt like someone was pushing against her jaw with a pointy finger and she didn't even know the tooth was out until the dentist shoved gauze into her mouth and showed the molar to her. Bella, who had no drug tolerance at all, had to be helped out of the chair. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Jacob was in the waiting room pacing like a caged animal and Bella felt warm from the honest concern in his eyes. With gentle hands he checked her over. The rest of the morning was a blur. She drifted in and out enough to know Jacob had placed her in a soft bed, woken her enough to shove pills down her throat and to make her change the gauze in her mouth. She vaguely remembered hearing Charlies voice outside the bedroom, heard the appreciative tone he used when talking to Jacob. She officially was awoken when Jacob entered the room carrying a tray of soup and water.

"Wake up baby." He gently coaxed, Bella grumbled and turned over a few times before finally sitting up. He handed her two pills and the glass of water, Bella was still loopy for lack of a better term and wondered if these pills were more pain medication.

"One antibiotic and one pain killer." He told her.

"How do you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" She asked and tossed the pills back, Jacob smiled. "Even before, you always knew."

"Apparently I didn't know enough to know you were going to rabbit." He pointed out and st the tray in front of her.

"Hell, _I_ didn't even know until a second before I started packing." She explained.

"And you went to Jared."

"Ha, 'He went to Jared's'." Bella giggled. "Like the commercial."

"Yea sweetie," Jacob said with an amused tone. "Like the commercial."

"Jared was the closest to me and I practically had to threaten him for him to drive me to the bus station." She took a sip of the soup and literally moaned. "Aw, Sues noodle soup! I haven't had this since I got my tonsils taken out."

"I was with you then too." He reminded her, Bella took another spoonful and nodded.

"You were! You got me chocolate ice cream when they gave me strawberry!" She remembered in a groggy excitement.

"Why do you hate strawberry ice cream? You like strawberries, strawberry shortcake, and even strawberry shaved ice but you don't like strawberry ice cream." He asked, sitting next to her in the bed.

Bella shrugged. "Never tasted right on my tongue, but I found a compromise with my friends homemade strawberry gelato, that stuff is so good it's like an orgasm in your mouth."

"Really?" Jacob said, ears perking at the word 'orgasm'.

"You're so sexual," She commented. "You know men don't reach there sexual peeks until their thirties. You're _way_ ahead of schedule."

"And you have _no_ tolerance for narcotics." He pointed out with a wicked smile.

"Yea well not all New Yorkers are druggies." She grumbled out.

"I know baby." He agreed, Bella looked around and yawned. "Tired? You only just woke up."

"My poor little body is fighting off an infection and you just gave me highly addictive medication." She told him as she finished the soup and water. "Was Charlie here? I distinctly remembered hearing my father."

"Yes he was here." Jacob answered. "He brought you some clothes and other things, he didn't think it was wise to move you in the midst of post extraction loopiness."

"I want a shower before I get too tired to stand." She told him, Jacob nodded.

"How about a bath?" He suggested. "Then you can relax without worrying about collapsing in the shower."

"You could always join me in the shower and make sure I don't fall." She implied with a sensual smile.

"I'd do more than keep you upright." He promised matching her sensual smile with heated eyes. "But, again, you have no drug tolerance and I'm worried about taking advantage."

Bella smiled coyly. "Maybe you're scared that _I'll _take advantage of _you_."

Jacob kissed her un-puffy cheek softly before rising from the bed and heading to the connecting bathroom. Bella heard the bathtub being turned on before Jacob walked back out and grabbed the tray. She stood up, wobbling like a newborn colt, and made her way into the bathroom. By the time she rinsed her mouth out and got a good look at the swollen mass that was her cheek, the large bathtub was full and Bella wasted no time stripping down and stepping into the warm, inviting water. She used a loofah and soap to scrub herself clean before she leaned back and relax. She swore she only closed her eyes for a second before she felt herself being dragged from the water and wrapped in a huge towel.

"Dammit woman." Jacob growled. "I give you twenty minutes of privacy and you almost drown yourself."

Bella wouldn't have believed him if the 'warm' water she had stepped into wasn't cold and her fingers and toes weren't pruney.

"I told you to join me." She joked. Jacob didn't smile back and Bella lightly swatted his hands away. "I'm awake now, I can do it myself."

Jacob let her move away from him but watched closely as she wrapped the too-large towel tightly around herself and moved to the bedroom and to the duffel bag Charlie had brought over. From the bag she withdrew a pair of panties and searched to find her pajama set. Jacob held one of his large tee-shirts in front of her with a smirk and Bella grabbed the tee-shirt before she drifted back into the bathroom. She smelled like his soap and his cologne lingered on the shirt. She walked back out of the bathroom still drying her hair. Jacob stood in front of his large window, opening the blinds and Bella appreciated the view of the woods and mountains. She sighed in pleasure and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Are you going to join me in bed?" She asked sweetly, Jacob turned in her arms.

"Eventually," He promised with a warm smile. "I have some work to do."

Bella pouted and Jacob swooped down to kiss her pouty lips softly. He laced their hands together and walked her to the bed which had freshly fluffed pillows. He settled her in the bed like he would a child and kissed her one last time before walking out of the room and turning off the light, leaving only the moon and stars from outside to illuminate the room. Bella felt another wave of unwanted exhaustion hit her as her head hit the pillow. She didn't know how long she had slept for but she had awoken to Jacob laying next to her, asleep. She was boiling, and she felt the pain of the infection returning in throbs. She moved quietly to the bathroom, grabbing the two pill bottles off of the nightstand closest to her. It only occurred to her in the bathroom that Jacob must have picked up the prescriptions for her. She was a lot more clear headed right now then she had been earlier, actually she could barely remember what she said or did before she went to sleep earlier. Using the small cup that was conveniently located next to the sink, Bella took another antibiotic and half of a painkiller because she wanted to remain lucid for a while. She splashed water on her face before turning off the bathroom light and returning to the bedroom. Jacob lay on his back , splayed across the bed with one arm reaching to the empty pillow where she had laid. Reaching for her. Bella leaned back and studied him for a moment. When was the last time someone had done what he did? When Bella had collapsed from hypertension, Alice, Edward, and Jasper stayed with her in the hospital and for a few days after had waited on her hand and foot. The doctor told her to relax and start a low sodium diet (which Emmett prepared happily) and her friends helped out. Before then she never had someone take care of her when she was sick and she could always do for herself. Charlie was always busy at work and Renee just didn't care. Whenever she had a cold sometimes Sue would come over with her soup and stayed until Charlie got home. No one had ever done what Jacob had done, no one had taken her into their home and made her their top priority.

With a mischievous smile, Bella crossed the room to Jacob's side and pulled back his covers.

Jacob awoke to a pleasure so intense he nearly came before his logically side told him to ride this out as long as he could. Bella was on him, her mouth was wrapped around his cock like a vice as she sucked and licked him to heaven. He should stop her. He knew she was still working the Vicodin into a tolerance and though he had zero problem with weanling some questions from her, he didn't want to take advantage of her in her current state. She smiled up at him and gave a playful wink before he returned to her task. Well...she appeared to be all there mentally. With a stress filled grunt, Jacob grabbed her by the back of her neck and drug her up him body.

"You're supposed to be asleep." He groaned out and kissed her roughly.

"Oops." She giggled before reaching down to strip herself of her underwear, leaving only his shirt on. Jacob slid his hands under the hem of the shirt, loving the feel of her soft skin. She slid her hands all over his muscled chest and actually giggled when he lightly tickled her side. Bella kissed him again and gasped as his intimidating member slid into her past her damp folds. She rode him like it was all she had time for, as if the only job she had to do was to please him and be pleased. Jacob let her be in control. He let her grip his shoulders and control the gyrating movement of her hips. He couldn't tell which one of them climaxed first, whether his triggered hers or vise versa but when he came he actually shook from it. Bella collapsed on top of his body sweating and satisfied.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly, Jacob smiled as well completely sated.

"Anytime." And he meant it.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Bella was finally clear minded enough to make her way down Jacob's stairs to his kitchen. He was still asleep and she felt a bit of pride in the knowledge that her night cap had rendered him unconscious. She had grabbed her laptop out of the bag that Charlie had brought over to her and set it up on the kitchen bar. Bella made coffee and took her antibiotic, she didn't need the pain killers anymore and she wanted to keep a clear head. When the coffee was done, Bella poured herself a cup before she emailed her friends and coworkers.<p>

_Thank you all for your concern. My father is fine and was released from the hospital a couple days ago. I have decided to stay in Washington to take care of some family business. I will be covering the Seattle Music Fest from here. If you need to contact me, do it via mobile or email and for true emergencies Alice Cullen knows where to find me. Thank you all again._

_Bella Swan_

She sent the email before she wrote her publisher and informed her of the same details. She had just sent the email when Jacob trotted down the stairs looking barely awake. He didn't even acknowledge her presence until he poured his coffee and took a much appreciated sip.

"You provide intelligent conversation, incredible spontaneous sex, you have your own career _and _make bitching coffee." He recited. "I'm not letting you leave."

Bella laughed it off until an honest gleam in Jacob's eyes had her questing whether it was a joke or a radical truth. He decided to make breakfast but since Bella couldn't eating anything too rough it was a simple cup of yogurt and scrambled eggs for her and eggs and bacon for him. He told her that Charlie had told him that Sue postponed her birthday party until she was cleared by the dentist to eat non-soft foods. Bella carefully brushed her teeth and her face before changing into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that Charlie had also brought over. The rest of the morning, their interaction was minimal since they both had work to do. Bella was in the living room powering through her writers block and Jacob was in his office working on something she assumed had to do with his security business. She wasn't aware of her hunger until Charlie called and invited her and Jacob to lunch. She poked her head into his office to see him on the phone. His office was a descriptive man cave, dark wood and leather. The desk was large and intimidating and looked handcrafted. He was talking to someone and it sounded authoritative until he saw her, then he told the person on the phone that he would have to call them back before he hung up the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt but Charlie invited us to the diner for lunch." She told him while holding her mobile to her chest, Jacob didn't hesitate to nod.

"Yea, just let me finish this assignment order, be out in like ten." He promised and Bella nodded before shutting his door again. While he was finishing his work, Bella put on a swipe of lip gloss and mascara and was surprised at the fact she didn't instinctively put make up on when she woke up as she normally did. She had been walking around Jacob with no make up on? Pale faced, no blush, and the ever present dark circles under her eyes from too many hours at the office micromanaging ever last detail before issues went out or a post went up. How had she not noticed? Had he? Shaking her head of the thoughts laced with unwarranted insecurity, Bella walked back down the stairs to see Jacob waiting with her jacket and her prescription bottle. Oh yea, she was supposed to take one at all her meals. Which also reminded her to take another important pill. They drove to the diner sharing light conversation, neither of them discussing their night cap and showed up to the diner to see Charlie, Sue, Leah, and Seth seated at the largest table.

Jacob tried to take his eyes off of Bella as she conversed with Sue about her birthday party. All morning he had tried to take his mind off of her as he worked in his office but couldn't. He had seen her typing away on her laptop when he walked out for water or coffee. She looked so...right in his home that it nearly drove him mad at the idea of letting her walk out of his life as quickly as she walked back in. For years she had be a dream, an illusion that would disappear as he opened his eyes to morning and now that she was here he wasn't satisfied and he wouldn't be until he knew she wouldn't leave him. But that wasn't all that wasn't satisfying him.

Something was different.

This morning when he had woken up, after the panic of Bella not being next to him subsided, he had felt strange. Restless but relaxed. He compared it to the feeling of getting something long awaited for in the mail and being ecstatic that it was here expect...he didn't know what he had gotten this time. There was also something about Bella as well. Something about her had changed. Maybe it was the drugs but she seemed a bit, healthier. A bit more color in her cheeks and a gleam in her eyes he had never seen before. He never it was selfish to want her to stay with him and he wasn't sure if he had it in him to let her go but he knew he wouldn't let her go until he figured out what the hell had changed. He focused on the conversation for the rest of the lunch. Charlie had told Bella that she could stay at Jacob's if she wanted and Bella shrugged nonchalantly and remarked that she would need the rest of her things and that it all seemed like a hassle. Fuck that. If anything she was going to stay with him while she was here. The lunch fizzled away as Seth made mention of still having to finish some school shopping and Sue left with him and Leah in tow. Charlie and Bella chatted for a while longer before Charlie picked up the tab and walked her and Jacob to Jacob's truck. In the truck, Bella made mention that if he wanted her stay with him she would have to go back to Charlies. As he almost fishtailed his truck in the direction of the Swan house, Jacob was filled with pure elation about the fact she choosing to stay with him. The happiness soon died off when he pulled to a stop in front of the bungalow to see a pale, tall (but luckily not taller than _him_) man walking off of the porch.

"You know him?" Because given the look on the guys face when he saw Bella told him that he sure knew her.

Bella nodded slowly. "Yea," She admitted. "That's my friend Edward."

Yep, Jacob could already tell he didn't like this guy.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

**Authors Note: Why did I include this chapter? Well to my readers who are experienced enough with my style to pick up subtle hints and to read between lines, can anyone tell me the 'change' Jacob sensed in Bella?**

**Review, Review, Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

"Edward," Bella greeted with slight apprehension. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice told me you were here and I wanted to check up on you." Edward gave her a once over before he gave Jacob a slightly more aggressive look. "You look a little swollen in the jaw area." He directed at Bella.

"Just had my tooth pulled." She explained. "Remember the tooth ache I had for two weeks?"

"Right." Edward nodding in remembrance and Bella got the feeling that he was purposely ignoring Jacob.

"Edward this is Jacob Black."

"Ah, your _ex-_fiance." He made it a point to emphasize the _ex_ part and offered his hand in greeting. "Edward Cullen."

"Ah, Bella's _ex-_boyfriend." Jacob roughly shook the other mans outstretched hand while Bella looked at the scene with an uneasy feeling filling in her stomach.

"And current close friend." She told Jacob while she gave him a warning look, Jacob looked at her innocently.

"I got it." He told her before he cleared his throat. "So should we start moving your things to my place?"

Edward raised his brow and Bella had the urge to step on Jacob's foot.

"I'm gonna be staying at Jacob's house for the rest of my stay." She explained. "I don't want to get in my dads way."

"That's not the _only_ reason is it Bella?" Jacob asked in with a bedroom smile and Bella's urge to punch him grew along with the hunger that flowed through her.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Why don't you and I meet later for dinner?" She asked Edward and immediately felt Jacob grow stiff beside her. "Are you stay in town for the night at least?"

"Yes I had planned on staying, we can discuss the music festival." He stated. "I'm staying at the Forks Lodge, where I figured you would be."

"Plans change Edward." Jacob would have had to spit the name out for it to be anymore insulting. "What's the point of her paying to sleep at a rental when there's a free, warm bed waiting to welcome her."

"If saving money and staying out of your fathers way is an issue, my bed is available." Bella was certain that it she hadn't had a reassuring hand on Jacob's forearm he would have launched himself at Edward simply for the last comment. Jacob wouldn't know that Edward was testing him, trying to figure him out based on his appearance and actions. It was a tick he had, Edward had to figure out everything about a person before he let himself be comfortable around them. Wasn't his fault. His mother was a psychologist.

"Edward." She said warningly, earning a coy smile from him.

"I'll meet you for dinner." He promised. "Eight o'clock at the lodge?"

"I won't be much company." She informed him, gesturing to her face. "Still healing."

"Not a problem." Edward answered before he lightly inclined his head, a symptom of private schools and good breeding, bid Jacob a goodbye and Bella a 'see you later'. Bella felt as though she had lead in her legs as she and Jacob walked up the porch to enter her father's home. She remarked that she needed a drink and followed him to the kitchen. Bella sat at the table while he poured her a glass of water. As he sat across from her, Jacob remained silent which worried her in an unsettling way.

"If you want to say something then say something." She all but ordered, Jacob looked towards the window.

"He still loves you." He stated. "You'd have to be blind not to notice."

"He may love me but he's not _in_ love with me." She specified.

"Why did you two break up?" Jacob asked finally looking at her.

"Does that matter?" She asked.

"Yes," Jacob stated with finality. "Did he cheat? Steal? Use and abuse? Or maybe it was you." Bella's eyes widened. "It would explain why you are blind to the fact a man loves you, were you unfaithful?"

Bella shot up from the table. "Go to hell, Jacob."

She was at the bottom of the stairs when he grabbed her arm and gently spun her around and up against his chest. She swung at him but he moved his handsome face out of the way and grabbed her hands to put them at her sides. It annoyed her that he could hold her down with one hand and cup her face with the other.

"I'm sorry," He said sincerely with honest eyes. "I didn't mean it I swear. I hate this power you have over me, making me unsure of my next step beyond the fact that I want you right beside me."

Bella shook her head. "I can't be beside you."

"But do you want to be?" The look in his eyes told Bella that he needed to know.

"If things were different..." She left the sentence unfinished but Jacob knew and smiled, back in his good mood.

"If things were different, we would have been married eight years ago, we would be living in a small house on the reservation up to our armpits in sons."

"Or daughters." She countered.

He shook his head. "Boys are the dominate gene in my family."

"You have two sisters and six nieces." She pointed out.

"They're freaks of nature." The both laughed as Jacob released her only to cupped her other cheek and kissed her. "Let's go get your things."

* * *

><p>"I'm a little jealous at how dolled up your getting for your ex-boyfriend." Jacob said from the bedroom as Bella primped in the bathroom mirror.<p>

"This is a partial business meeting between friends." She explained again. "I always wear makeup to business meetings."

"Like war paint?" He questioned, Bella gave him a dry look before contemplating the comparison.

"Pretty much yea." She agreed and looked at her phone. It was almost time to head to the Lodge so she threw on her jacket over her light blue blouse and jeans. When she reached for her purse and keys Jacob was behind her.

"I could persuade you to stay with me, ditch the spoiled rich boy." He all but purred into her ear.

"He's not rich, his family's rich." Bella explained turning to face him.

"That's such a rich guy thing to say." Jacob pointed out with an eye roll.

"You know, if you two wouldn't act like two dogs fighting over a bone you would realize you have a lot in common." She pointed out, Jacob shook his head.

"Never gonna happen, don't know him and don't want to know him." He stated firmly.

"That's funny, because he knows a lot about you."

"Why did you have to do that to him?" Bella asked as she lightly sipped her soup and Edward enjoyed his salad. They had just finished discussing the Seattle Music festival.

"I show up and find you with a swollen jaw, knocking boots with your ex-fiance. What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"I don't knock boots." She laughed with an eye roll. "And you could just, I don't know, start a conversation."

"I did."

"Not a confrontational conversation, just a 'Hi, how are you?'" She suggested, Edward shrugged.

"Oh that's much too simple, my dear." He joked before reaching for the bottle on the table. "Wine?"

"Can't mix my antibiotics with wine." She told him. "Which is completely unfair because Jacob has this fantastic wine collection."

"Really?" Edward questioned with a raised brow. "He seems more like a beer guy to me."

"Now you're just being rude." Bella chastised, Edward gave her his signature innocent look.

"So," He started after a moment of silence. "You and Jacob? Do you think it'll turn into something more?"

"No." Bella said instantly, Edward raised an eyebrow.

"A little quick with the answer with a slight undertone of defensiveness."

"Do not try that psychoanalytical bullshit on me Edward Cullen." She warned playfully yet half serious. "Instead, why don't you tell me about the girl you met."

Edward's eyes widened to show his guilt. "How did you-"

"You cut your hair, and the only reason you do that is when the girl you're dating says 'Baby, you need a hair cut.'" She explained and pushed her bowl aside. "Spill."

Her friend smiled. "Her name is Tanya, we met in Boston." He eagerly took out his phone to show her a picture.

"Hott." Stuck up looking but hott.

"And smart, amazing, successful, ambitious"

"Alright, enough with the adjectives I get it." Bella teased. "You're in love."

"Are you?" He countered stealthily causing Bella's playful smile to fade. "You're glowing, you're happy here I can see that and I know you love New York but you never really made it our home."

Bella paused. "You're right, I am happy here but my situation changed and I'm actually _able_ to be happy here. There's no pressure, no overbearing bitch of a mother, no impending unwanted marriage. I can be here and actually breath for once."

Edward smiled. "Well, if rolling around in the sack with him can put a smile like that on your face, then I guess Jacob Black can't be all that bad."

"Edward!"

* * *

><p>Jacob's front door was unlocked but around here that wasn't at all surprising. Bella dropped her purse and keys on the table by the front door and called out for him. The house was dark apart from the light from his office. Bella kicked off her shoes and hung her jacket on a hook before she walked down the hallway and knocked on the office door.<p>

"Jake?" She called and opened the door to see an empty desk chair and a cleared desk.

"You're late." Bella jumped and turned just as Jacob shut the office door, trapping them both in the room.

"We were just getting caught up-."

"_He_ sees you all the time," Jacob snapped as he circled her like a predator circling his prey. "In the past ten years it's been you and _him_, _He_ has talked to you. _He_ has touched you and held you at night, what about _me_ Bella?" He stopped behind her and let her feel the heat of his breath on her neck.

"What do you want?" She asked breathlessly.

"In the long run? I'll let you know but now, I want you naked on my desk." He ordered a second before he spun her around and backed her up until she was perched on the solid wood structure. The darkly heated look in his eyes almost had Bella coming right then and there. Jacob had her completely naked in seconds but before he removed his closed he pushed Bella onto her back before kneeling in front of her and spreading her legs apart.

"So pretty, so mine." He growled out in pure possesivness before his lips latched onto her hot core. Bella threw her head back and moaned louder than she ever thought she could as his tongue flicked back and forth over her clit. His fingers spread her nether lips about allowing his tongue to delve inside her tight canal. It slide in and out, simulating the act she so desperately wanted. His hands gripped her thighs as he devoured her eagerly obviously relishing in her responses. At her first orgasm she spasmed and was sure he would finally climb over her but instead he kept at it, this time inserting a finger to add to her pleasure. She came two more times before collapsing on the desk.

"Now it's my turn." He stated before rising from his kneeling position, shedding his clothes as he did so. Once naked he gently turned her over so that she was bending over the desk with the cold wood pressing against her bare chest. Jacob let his hand linger on her inner thigh before he separated her legs and fisted his throbbing shaft before gliding it smoothly into her. They moaned in unison and Bella made a very animatistic growl as he began to thrust into her. Bella was gripping the wooden desk so hard she was sure she would break it.

They came together.

"Again." He ordered.

Bella woke up achy and exhausted, naked and in bed with Jacob. She couldn't remember how many orgasms she had but all she knew was that Jacob had to carry her to bed before he made her did it all to her again. He was asleep next to her and Bella could see the sun shining through the windows. What time was it? She needed her phone. Where was her phone? In her pants, and her pants were...? Ah, in the office! Moving from the bed gently as not to wake Jacob, Bella pulled on his robe and walked her shaky legs downstairs. She located her pants quickly. Ugh, it was eleven o'clock in the morning? How long had they been having sex? Bella did the math with a smile and sat down behind his desk to return her missed calls.

"Wait? What happened?" Bella couldn't believe one of her interns started a blog that was a virtual copy of BPG. "Fire him, seize his computer, do a sweep of everyone's work computer and see if he was working with someone or not. Call our copy writer and call our lawyers, I don't want that little prick working in the state of New York ever again." She demanded, hating betrayal.

"Give me his complete information I'll try to work out a cease and desist from here, hold on." Bella opened the drawers of the desk to find a pen and paper. In the top left hand drawer her hand touched a piece of paper and she immediately sat it in front of her but just before her pen ruined the writing, she paused.

"Alice I need to call you back." She said a second before hanging up. Her hand touched the old paper, the edge worn from being handled often and the creases almost breaking from being opened and closed on a somewhat regular basis. She didn't need to read to know what it was, she could tell that by the first line.

_Dear Jacob,_

It was her letter.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

**(Authors Note: I haven't forgotten about this! I have a new job at a publishing company so maybe one day (when I'm not getting coffee or staying late to make copies) you'll be able to read one of my orignal stories. The new couple of Chapters will be longer I promise but REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
